Les Ogres vont en enfer et les Kobolds au paradis
by McCartneyQc
Summary: La seule interdiction : Ne pas s'attacher. Dans cette époque lointaine, les princesses Emma et Belle ne voulaient en aucun cas s'attacher aux animaux sauvages qui leur servaient de garde du corps. Mais Regina et Rumple sont tout ce qu'elles attendaient de la vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Une idée à germée dans ma tête de folle fini et quand j'ai une idée impossible de me la retirer, il faut que j'écris. Alors voilà le premier chapitre, j'en ai sincèrement pas d'autre d'écris, car je ne sais pas si elle pourrait plaire... J'ai pris un malin plaisir de développé ces deux ship ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement car je leurs trouve malgré tout des similitudes..._

 _Un énorme merci à ma béta_ **Not gonna die** _que j'ai trouvée hier dans la nuit ( heure de montréal ) qui m'a répondu ce matin... pour avoir déjà pondu ce chapitre amélioré..._ **Merci énormément, j'ai pris toute tes suggestions, car elles améliore la fluidité de mon chapitre, merci beaucoup.**

 _Alors voilà ce chapitre_

* * *

 **Les Ogres vont en enfer et les Kobolds au paradis.**

 _Coup de foudre : un amour soudain contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter_

Un seul regard est suffisant

La seule chose que Regina Mills adorait dans la vie c'était son travail. Elle était engagée par des Rois ou des Princes pour assurer leur sécurité. Elle était garde du corps, la seule femme dans ce milieu d'hommes. Elle appréciait regarder de haut les autres les autres gardes du corps, ces hommes qui se prenaient toujours pour les meilleurs. Cette fois-ci, elle avait eu l'emploi le plus demandé. Le Roi avait expressément demandé d'avoir Regina comme garde du corps. Elle l'avait rencontré la semaine passée, il lui avait expliqué qui allait être sa protégée, la future Reine, Emma, sa fille aînée.

\- Vous n'avez pas deux filles ?

\- Vous avez bien fait vos devoirs Miss Mills, oui j'ai deux filles, qui demandent une attention différente... Pour ma fille Belle, j'ai... j'ai trouvé plus approprié pour elle.

Regina n'avait pas demandé qui, cela lui était égal elle n'appréciait pas la grande majorité des gardes du corps du Royaume. Regina connaissait les deux princesses de réputation seulement, jamais elle ne les avait croisées. La voilà maintenant assise dans la grande bibliothèque pour la rencontre avec sa protégée. Elle appréhendait la rencontre avec l'autre garde du corps, elle n'aimait pas travailler en tandem, mais elle savait qu'ici, avec ce Roi et cet emploi de rêve, Regina ne devait pas faire sa difficile. Quand la large porte s'ouvrit, Regina jeta un regard, avant de voir entrer l'autre garde du corps. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de l'homme de petite taille s'approcher en traînant ses pieds. Quand il leva sa tête, ses cheveux mi-longs lui tombèrent sur les yeux, mais Regina savait qu'il l'avait vue. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de faire les présentations, Regina Mills le connaissait très bien, ils avaient même été amants à une certaine époque, rien à voir avec de l'amour, mais juste un besoin naturel de se détendre. Pour s'amuser, Regina flirtait avec de jolies jeunes femmes et quand elle voulait de la passion, du plaisir sauvage elle allait le voir, lui, ce tout petit garde du corps, frêle, boitant légèrement, mais tellement violent et agressif. Il était le seul à être au courant de son attirance pour les femmes et jamais il n'avait fait de cas : il ne posait jamais de question, ni de jugement, tant qu'il avait son plaisir.

L'homme s'assit sur le fauteuil devant elle, les cheveux toujours sur son visage, avant de les mettre vers l'arrière de sa main, son regard brun bien ancré dans celui de Regina.

\- Mills, quelle surprise, je croyais que tu étais sortie du Royaume.

\- Je croyais que tu avais pris ta retraite, Gold.

Pour toute réponse il étira ses lèvres en un de ses sourire mystérieux, avant de faire un mouvement sec de sa tête faisant retomber ses cheveux sales devant ses yeux. Regina n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire, juste pour camoufler le silence et elle était tout à fait heureuse de travailler avec Gold, il ne parlait presque jamais. Quand le Roi entra dans la pièce accompagné par ses filles, la tête de Gold se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, et Regina remarqua sa bouche s'ouvrir à demi, surpris ou foudroyé. Elle tourna son regard vers leurs nouveaux clients, et maudit Gold de pouvoir se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Les princesses étaient tout simplement magnifiques et comme elle savait qui était Emma, elle sentit une chaleur lui monter dans le ventre. Elle détourna son regard pour le jeter vers Gold, qui ne quittait pas la princesse Belle du regard.

Aucun des deux ne se leva à l'arrivée de la famille royale, c'était sûrement dû à leurs chocs, alors que le Roi mit cette attitude sur leur réputation de sauvages. Regina se reprit rapidement en s'écrasant confortablement dans le fauteuil, préférant prendre son regard arrogant pour détailler les princesses, avant de jeter un regard en coin à Gold, qui s'était lui aussi repris. Le Roi fit un mouvement de main vers Regina, qui se leva.

\- Emma, voici Regina Mills, elle sera ta nouvelle meilleure amie, et pour tous les autres, ta nouvelle gouvernante. Elle ne te quittera pas du regard, même la nuit.

\- Mais père...

\- Non Emma, tu sais qu'on vous menace.

La princesse se mordit la lèvre, le regard fâché. Elle détestait être suivie, de ne pas pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle désire, déjà qu'être la future Reine lui donnait la nausée. Le Roi fit de nouveau un geste vers Regina, qui se rassit, devant le regard amusé de Gold. Quand le Roi se tourna vers lui, il ne daigna pas se lever. Le Roi ne semblait pas à son aise devant Gold, mais il prit sa deuxième fille par les épaules pour l'approcher de lui.

\- Belle, c'est... Rumple Gold. Il... sera ton... majordome, lui aussi, ne te quittera pas... même la nuit.

\- Vous voulez que je dorme dans la même chambre que votre fille ?

Le Roi sursauta au son de la voix de Gold. Laisser son bébé entre les mains grossières de cet homme donnait la nausée au Roi, mais il avait été fortement recommandé. Il était sale, violent, mais aucun de ses clients n'avait connu la mort, il avait quelques cicatrices sur le corps qui prouvaient qu'il prenait son travail au sérieux.

\- Les menaces sont réelles Mr. Gold et je... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on s'introduise la nuit dans la chambre de mes filles. C'est pour cette raison aussi que vous avez été choisi. Vous êtes une femme et... et...

\- Une Bête, compléta Gold.

Regina savait parfaitement que Gold adorait attirer la peur, la méfiance des gens. C'était sûrement son seul plaisir, il aimait avoir le pouvoir sur les gens, sa réputation était fondée, il était totalement inhumain, mais l'attitude du Roi semblait amuser Gold. Ce Roi engageait les meilleurs gardes du corps du Royaume, mais les traitait comme des tueurs à gages. C'était vrai aussi que le nombre de morts était plus élevé qu'à la normale, mais c'était aussi car Regina et Rumple avaient la réputation d'être les meilleurs. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on leur confiait les contrats les plus dangereux et risqués.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous insulter Mr. Gold. Une personne capable de dépecer trois hommes qui venaient pour assassiner son client mérite toute ma confiance.

Regina connaissait la vraie histoire derrière le surnom de '' La Bête '' de Gold, elle en avait été témoin, mais il y avait tellement de légendes, qu'elle s'amusait chaque fois. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait cette histoire de dépecer des corps. Gold tourna sa tête vers Regina avec un franc sourire, il jubilait à chaque fois, car la vraie histoire n'était pas aussi distrayante. Après avoir remarqué que Belle souriait légèrement devant la situation, Regina se surprit à penser qu'elle serait la cliente idéale pour ce bon vieux Rumple. Le Roi leur expliqua en quoi consistait la garde rapprochée qu'il voulait pour ses filles. Ils ne devaient pas quitter, sous aucun prétexte les princesses. Qu'un lit supplémentaire allait être placé dans chaque chambre, question qu'ils dorment dans la même pièce que ses filles. Le seul moment où il leur était permis de laisser les princesses était chaque mercredi, ici même, pour leurs rapports quotidiens qui ne devaient durer qu'une heure, le matin de 6:00 à 7:00.

\- Je dis sûrement ça pour rien, mais en aucun cas il est permis de devenir intime avec mes filles, quand je parle intime, je veux dire ami, car...

Le Roi pensait ne pas avoir de problème en ayant pris une femme et un homme plus vieux comme protecteurs pour ses filles. Regina était une femme, donc en aucun cas elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'Emma. Il connaissait sa fille aînée, le mariage forcé avec Killian Jones ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir, alors elle flirtait avec tout homme du château. Pour Belle, Rumple n'était vraiment pas un problème, avec ses 22 ans de plus, et sa réputation de sans cœur et non intéressé par le sexe le soulageait. Belle n'était elle aussi pas heureuse de sa future union avec Gaston LeGume, mais elle préférait les intellectuels aux brutes sanguinaires.

C'était mal connaître ses filles. Emma n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'attirance envers les hommes, c'était la norme, la chose à faire, donc elle usait de ses charmes, sans jamais aller trop loin. Belle quant à elle n'avait jamais apprécié les intellectuels, seulement les êtres souffrants, les Bêtes au cœur d'or, tout animal qu'elle pouvait sauver d'une vie misérable.

Le Roi devait partir à l'instant pour aller régler un conflit dans un des villages du Royaume, il annonça qu'il serait de retour dans cinq jours. Il prit ses deux filles dans ses bras, s'excusa de leur imposer des animaux sauvages comme Regina et Rumple.

\- Ils sont les meilleurs mes princesses et rien de mieux pour mes filles chéries, chuchota-t-il aux oreilles d'Emma et Belle.

Il sortit après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Regina, toujours assise le regard arrogant et Gold le visage toujours caché par ses cheveux. Il avait un pressentiment que les choses n'allaient pas être simples, mais ses gardes et lui partirent de la bibliothèque. Une fois le Roi partit, les deux jeunes filles se détendirent. Belle prit place sur le même divan que Gold, avant de replier ses pieds sous elle, prenant le livre sur la table. Emma grogna vers Regina.

\- Comme tu dois me coller comme de la sève d'érable, je vais à l'écurie.

Regina se leva avant d'entendre Gold claquer sa langue contre son palet et murmurer.

\- Charmant...

Seules Regina et Belle comprirent ce qu'il dit, et si Regina lui jeta un regard noir, Belle poussa un petit rire. Le sourire de Gold s'élargit avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Emma s'approcha de sa sœur, lui donna un baiser sur la tête, avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, suivie de près par Regina. Si la princesse Emma jeta des regards agacés par-dessus son épaule, elle trouva Regina Mills très belle et mystérieuse. Après tout, cette histoire de garde du corps royal pouvait être très intéressante et amusante.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes sorties, Gold retira ses cheveux de son visage et rencontra les deux plus beaux yeux bleus du monde. Une sourire illumina le visage déjà magnifique de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais moi je parle énormément, alors si tu as une bonne écoute on va bien s'entendre je crois.

\- Je peux bien faire ça... répondit-il en étira légèrement le coin de sa bouche

Belle avait caché la sensation de papillon dans son ventre à la vue de son visage. Elle s'était attendue à voir un homme au visage stigmatisé et non à voir un beau visage mal rasé, avec les yeux bruns les plus mystérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, des lèvres fines, d'un homme aux traits aussi fins et magnifiques. Belle se perdit dans ce regard alors qu'il restait silencieux soutenant son regard, en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Quelque chose se passa, leur respiration s'accéléra sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il coupa le regard en pointant d'un doigt long et fin, le roman qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- La fin a été précipitée par l'auteur car il savait qu'il était à la fin de sa vie, ce qui gâche un aussi bon roman.

\- Tu...tu l'as lu ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Plusieurs fois oui...

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Belle.

\- Tu pensais que je ne savais pas lire ?

\- Non, non, en fait oui... désolée.

\- C'est ce qui fait ma force, on me juge. On ne me prend jamais au sérieux.

\- C'est dû à ta taille...

\- Sûrement, et ma grosseur. Je suis petit pour un homme et assez mince, il se tapa le ventre pour démontrer son point, mais... je suis le plus dangereux.

Belle lui sourit avant de replonger dans son roman. Gold poussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, son regard toujours sur la princesse. Il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie une femme aussi magnifique, aussi désirable que cette Belle. Quand elle était entrée plus tôt, il avait senti comme un coup de poignard dans son estomac, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui. Gold se dit qu'il devait se débarrasser de ce désir malsain s'il voulait faire son travail de son mieux. Mais comme il devait suivre cette perle 24 heures sur 24, il se dit qu'il devrait séduire une des servantes pour assouvir cet envie de posséder cette Belle. Quand elle releva ses yeux du livre, se sentant sûrement observer, Belle s'adressa de nouveau à lui avec sa voix douce.

\- Je croyais que tu ne parlais jamais.

\- Une autre légende... Certaines parties sont vraies d'autres, moins. Le fait que je ne parle pas est un mythe, je parle même énormément, avec des personnes intéressantes.

\- Alors je me sens flattée de faire partie de ces personnes.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça commence bien, tu lis un de mes romans préférés.

Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir de sa poche de pantalon un petit livre qu'il ouvrit pour lire, Belle sourit devant cet homme plus grand que nature. Il avait bien quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard mais Belle avait vu aussi beaucoup de souffrance et de tristesse. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle voulait être celle qui lui amènerait une lueur de bonheur dans son regard froid. Belle se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Belle était une grande romantique, elle avait toujours voulu d'un prince charmant venant la sauver de sa vie monotone de princesse. Quand son père l'avait fiancée avec le Prince Gaston, Belle avait fait son deuil du véritable amour. Mais jamais son cœur ne s'était débattu autant devant un homme.

Emma venait de monter sa jument, surprise en voyant que Regina était déjà bien assise sur son cheval. Si Emma n'avait jamais été amoureuse ou attirée par un homme, elle ne pensait pas qu'une femme pouvait lui faire autant d'effet. Cette Regina, habillée comme un homme, avec son regard froid et son attitude prétentieuse allait amener du piquant dans cette vie monotone.

\- Ce Gold... c'est ton amant ?

Emma avait vu les regards échangés entre Regina et le garde du corps de sa sœur, ils se connaissaient très bien et Emma ne savait trop pourquoi ça la répugnait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être amant. Regina leva un regard vers elle, encore avec son sourire arrogant.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Car tu dois rester près de moi, je ne veux pas mettre ma vie en danger parce que tu... tu ne peux pas te retenir de lui sauter dessus et faire des saletés.

Regina fronça les sourcils, comment le sexe pouvait être sale, c'est vrai que les gens civilisés, les princesses et les princes attendaient le mariage pour passer à l'acte. Mais Regina savait que les princesses avaient 27 et 25 ans, assez vieilles pour ne pas avoir déjà goûté à cette chose merveilleuse que sont les relations sexuelles.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas n'aie crainte...

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ta réponse est oui et non.

Avec un sourire Regina fit signe à Emma que les chevaux s'impatientaient. La princesse partit au galop, toujours suivie par Regina, qui devait s'avouer qu'elle adorait la situation. La princesse blonde semblait assez volcanique et son caractère brusque lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison. La question d'Emma l'avait surprise, elle semblait être capable de bien cerner les gens et avait senti un lien entre Gold et elle. Mais il n'était plus de cette nature, heureusement, il n'avait qu'un grand respect entre eux. En cet instant, Regina était assez contente de ne plus être l'amante de Rumple Gold, car cette Emma commençait sérieusement à lui faire tourner la tête.

Quand Emma se calma de sa frustration, elle ralentit la cadence de sa jument, permettant Regina de venir trotter à ses côtés. Elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien pour une brute de garde du corps. Emma lui jeta un regard de côté.

\- Oui et non ?

\- Vraiment princesse pourquoi cette question.

\- Il peut être ton père non ?

\- Tu n'as vu qu'un rideau de cheveux bruns, comment peux-tu deviner son âge... Et quel âge me donnes tu ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, elle ne comprenait pas comment une personne rencontrée même pas une heure plus tôt pouvait la troubler autant. Jamais elle n'avait cru aux histoires de Belle, du coup de foudre, de l'amour au premier regard, encore moins au désir incontrôlable. Mais les histoires de jeunesse de sa sœur venaient-elles de se produire ? Qu'y avait-il derrière le rideau de cheveux de Gold pour qu'une femme aussi magnifique que Regina Mills puisse penser à être son amante ? Le regard perdu d'Emma fit pousser un soupir à Regina et celle qui normalement ne dévoile rien de sa vie personnelle, ouvrit la bouche pour dire une partie de cette vie.

\- Il a été mon amant un certain temps, mais ça fait bientôt cinq ans que c'est terminé.

\- Tu l'as aimé ?

Regina éclata d'un rire puissant, aimer Gold, c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait aimer un homme comme lui. Il était un maître au lit, un ami merveilleux, mais un amoureux exécrable. Savait-il au moins aimer ? Mais voyant qu'Emma attendait une réponse, elle sortit de ses souvenirs gémissant entre les bras de Rumple pour plonger son regard foncé dans les yeux verts de la princesse, en pensant qu'elle pourrait sûrement avoir de plus puissants gémissements entre ses bras à elle.

\- Non, l'amour est une faiblesse qu'on ne peut se permettre. Il est ce qui peut ressembler à un meilleur ami.

\- Est-il dangereux ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur ?

\- Belle est très intelligente, mais aussi très romantique. Est-il un danger pour le cœur de Belle ?

\- Si elle aime les hommes de 47 ans, torturé et se croyant l'être le plus intelligent du monde, oui.

\- Merde... Et toi tu es un danger ?

\- Pour le cœur de Belle ?

Emma arrêta son cheval pour faire face à Regina.

\- Non, pour le mien...

Regina en eut le souffle coupé, elle fit un sourire tremblant n'appréciant pas la vitesse à laquelle son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine.

\- Si tu aimes les femmes de 35 ans, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à la vie et se... se croyant l'être la plus forte du monde, oui.

\- Merde...

Emma repartit au galop, suivie quelques instants après par une Regina troublée. Dans la bibliothèque, l'atmosphère s'était aussi réchauffée par les regards lancés de temps en temps entre Belle et Rumple. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever leurs regards de leurs romans respectifs. Parfois leurs regards se croisaient et restaient accrocher longtemps. Regina Mills et Rumple Gold comprirent que ça allait être leur contrat le plus difficile et dangereux. La seule interdiction était de ne pas s'attacher, car l'attachement rend faible et nous fait baisser la garde. C'était peut-être déjà trop tard, les princesses étaient encore plus en danger qu'avant l'arrivée de leurs gardes du corps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow je ne croyais sincèrement pas que cette fic pourrait plaire... Comme quoi la vie peut surprendre. Mon but dans cette fic était d'amener le coup de foudre dans une époque ou l'amour n'était pas vraiment mit en avant plan, surtout pour des princesses ou les mariages était la plus part du temps arrangé. Ici, les princesses ne veulent pas prendre leurs temps, elles sont amoureuse, et ne veux pas passer à côté de se sentiment nouveau pour elle. Pour Regina et Gold, bah eux connaissent le plaisir de la chaire, ils sont sauvage, sensible aussi. Mais ils réagissent différemment au désir. Tout va rapidement, comme l'époque._

 _Un énorme merci à ma super béta **Not gonna die** , qui fait toujours un travail excellent donne de super conseil et embarque dans ma folie. Vraiment elle est unique..._

 _J,espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous fera autant plaisir que le premier._

* * *

L'insoutenable douleur du désir

L'heure du coucher était déjà arrivée pour les gens du château, et si Regina cacha son inconfort par sa nonchalance, Emma elle ne semblait pas aussi forte pour cacher son malaise. Elle se coiffa les cheveux regardant Regina dans le miroir. Cette dernière était déjà sur le petit matelas qui avait été mis par terre, près de la fenêtre, couchée sur le dos, les mains derrière sa tête, fredonnant en balançant ses pieds avec rythme. Emma n'avait pas été capable d'enlever le sentiment de colère qui pesait toujours dans son ventre. Elle en voulait à son père de ne pas lui-même assurer la protection de ses filles. Il y avait suffisamment de gardes au château pour ne pas avoir besoin d'engager de gardes du corps indépendants. Sa colère était aussi portée contre cette Regina, qui avait les plus beaux yeux bruns qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, un visage de porcelaine et qui en quelques heures avait réussi à la rendre folle avec ses froncements de sourcils et ses sourires en coin. Rien ne semblait la terrifier, tout semblait être si facile pour cette femme.

\- À force de brosser il ne te restera pas beaucoup de cheveux, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- J'aime prendre soin de moi, pas comme toi qui te laisses aller. Répliqua Emma espérant la mettre en colère.

Regina lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de faire un petit son démontrant qu'elle rigolait. La nuit allait s'annoncer longue se fit comme réflexion Emma. Jamais de sa vie la proximité d'une personne ne l'avait rendue aussi nerveuse et remplie de désir. Jamais une femme ne lui avait donné le goût d'explorer des chemins qu'elle n'avait jamais osé emprunter. Elle souffla rapidement sur la chandelle qui permettait à la chambre d'être éclairée et se faufila rapidement sous ses draps. La lune était haute dans le ciel,et sa lueur, passant à travers la fenêtre, éclairait le visage de Regina. Avec un soupir Emma regarda le visage aux yeux fermés de Regina, la trouvant encore plus magnifique couchée comme ça, les mains sous sa joue. Un bruit derrière la porte fit sursauter Regina qui se mit debout, un petit poignard dans les mains. Emma sourit devant la vitesse de réaction de sa garde du corps.

\- Ce n'est que Belle qui fuit du château.

\- Belle ? Elle ne peut pas sans...

Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, elle entendit la voix de Rumple.

\- Merde, C'est pas vrai ! On aurait dû apporter des chandelles, murmura Rumple

\- Comme tu vois, elle n'est pas seule. Répliqua Emma

Un dernier bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un avait foncé sur quelque chose, et avec le gloussement de la princesse Belle et les jurons de Gold, Regina comprit qu'il avait dû se prendre les pieds quelque part. Regina se rassit sur son matelas le cœur battant, elle n'était jamais assez prudente. Elle déposa son arme sur sa cuisse, le regard sur la porte alors qu'Emma vint s'asseoir avec elle sur le matelas. Regina se raidit en se disant que la princesse était trop près.

\- Belle n'est pas une grosse dormeuse, elle n'a pas le droit de sortir à la nuit tombée, mais elle le fait toujours. Elle connaît toutes les sorties. J'espère que ton Gold ne requiert pas trop de sommeil.

Regina ignora le ton utilisé par Emma pour désigner Gold, il ne lui appartenait pas, personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir un jour possédé Rumple Gold. Mais elle décida de la charrier un peu, si Emma ne voulait pas comprendre que la garde du corps de sa sœur et elle étaient de l'histoire ancienne, Regina allait enfoncer le clou plus profondément. Peut-être comme ça cette petite princesse farouche ne lui semblerait plus aussi attirante.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment dormir longtemps... Il me regardait toujours quand je me réveillais.

\- Ah...

Emma retourna dans son lit rapidement, Regina l'avait eue à son propre jeu et au lieu de calmer son désir, elle venait de l'augmenter. Regina Mills avait de la répartie et c'était de mieux en mieux. Emma sentit ses yeux se fermer, le regard toujours sur Regina, qui assise de façon très raide sur le lit avait toujours son regard dirigé vers la porte de la chambre. Emma s'endormit en se demandant quel goût avaient les lèvres de Regina.

Quand Belle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil et qu'elle voulait se promener à l'entrée de la forêt qui bordait le château, Gold n'avait pas insisté sur le danger que ça pouvait représenter. Dans la journée, il avait bien remarqué à quel point cette princesse était sûre d'elle. Mais quand elle avait spécifié qu'il était interdit de sortir du château la nuit tombée, mais qu'elle connaissait une sortie secrète, il savait qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher. Mais l'excitation de l'interdit était ce qui le rendait toujours fébrile. Il avait enfin une princesse rebelle à défendre, une magnifique princesse aux yeux bleus si innocents, à la bouche si appétissante. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fonça dans un mur.

\- Merde, c'est pas vrai !, On aurait dû apporter des chandelles.

Belle se rapprocha de lui en riant, elle lui toucha la joue avant de lui prendre le bras pour le guider dans le noir. Le toucher de la princesse l'avait électrocuté de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux ongles de ses pieds. Il trébucha une seconde fois.

\- Merde...

Belle le tira toujours par le bras en gloussant. Elle savait que quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas tous les couloirs pouvait se perdre. Sentir son bras sous ses doigts l'excitait de plus en plus, être attirée par son garde du corps ne terrifiait pas Belle, elle était surtout enfin heureuse qu'un homme lui fasse ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Gaston était tout ce qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter d'un homme : il était grand, bâti, très beau, mais rien, elle ne ressentait rien de romantique ou sexuel pour lui. Tandis que cet homme à quelques centimètres d'elle, qui marchait avec prudence, celui qui était payé pour assurer sa protection lui avait fait tourner la tête dès l'instant où elle avait vu son visage. Il avait des lèvres fines pour un homme, des doigts longs pour sa stature. Belle était peut-être une romantique, mais elle voulait qu'il la prenne, qu'il lui fasse découvrir ce qu'était la communion entre deux corps. Mais une fois rendue dehors, Belle leva son visage vers le ciel. Elle adorait la nuit, tout était calme, sombre seule la lune qui luisait donnait des couleurs.

Gold respirait mieux à l'air libre, sans la main délicate de Belle sur son bras. Il entendit un chuchotement et se retourna vers le bruit, une dague à la main. D'une des fenêtres du château il remarqua le visage de Regina. Gold planta son regard sur Belle, et se recula jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas quitter la princesse du regard, elle semblait être en transe les yeux fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais mon travail, répliqua Gold.

\- C'est interdit de sortir la nuit.

\- Depuis quand j'écoute les ordres ?

\- Gold... Cette Belle n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, elle n'est pas la fille de n'importe quel Roi.

\- Ni cette Emma 'Gina. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Elle n'est pas comme les filles que tu ramasses dans les tavernes de bas de ville. Et je ne suis plus disposé à calmer le feu qui pourrait brûler en toi.

Regina fronça les sourcils, même si l'idée de venir satisfaire ses besoins sexuelse avec lui ne lui avait pas passé à l'esprit. Gold disait rarement non à du sexe, son regard sur Belle n'était pas juste protecteur. Y avait-il finalement un cœur qui battait dans la poitrine de cet homme ? Aucun interdit ne faisait peur à Gold. Regina sortit son bras par la fenêtre et lui attrapa l'épaule.

\- Gold n'y pense pas... Tu seras pendu. Ne touche pas à Belle...

Il fit un mouvement pour se retirer de la poigne de Regina, mais il se figea quand elle prononça son prénom. Jamais personne ne l'appelait par ce prénom.

\- Rumple, ne gâche pas tout... pour... pour du sexe. Elles sont trop bien pour nous.

\- Je sais... murmura-t-il, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quelque chose Regina, je suis peut-être fou, mais pas suicidaire.

Sans rien ajouter, il rejoignit Belle, qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. La nuit était trop sombre, malgré la lune, pour que Regina puisse bien les voir, mais elle les entendit chuchoter.

\- C'est beau, non ? Questionna Belle.

\- Magnifique...

Regina se retira de la fenêtre pour retourner s'asseoir dans son lit.

\- Espèce de lutin imprudent. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le juger, car ses sentiments étaient aussi puissants que ce qu'elle ressentait pour la future Reine. Mais elle connaissait assez Gold pour savoir que malgré qu'il ait un cœur de pierre, il pouvait facilement se laisser tenter par cette princesse. La différence entre les deux, c'est que Regina était plus apte à se contrôler, rien ne montrait qu'Emma pouvait être attirée. Emma avait la réputation d'être froide et sauvage, tout comme elle, alors que Belle était considérée comme la plus rayonnante, la plus sociale. Regina vint presque à souhaiter que le Roi l'ait choisie pour protéger Belle. Malgré elle, Regina sourit. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer Gold avec Emma, le voir monter à cheval, lui qui les déteste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Gold, ma sœur connaît par cœur les alentours de nuit. Elle risque juste de l'épuiser à parler tout le temps.

\- C'est que tu ne le connais pas... Il pourrait rivaliser avec ta sœur.

Regina vit Emma s'asseoir sur son lit, sa vue s'étant habituée à la noirceur.

\- Il me semblait qu'il parlait peu. Demanda surprise Emma.

\- Avec la majorité des gens, mais je crois qu'avec ta sœur ça sera autre chose.

\- Il parlait beaucoup avec toi ?

Regina eut un léger sourire, avant de prendre une respiration, décidant de provoquer Emma.

\- Si 'Déshabille toi' est jaser pour toi, alors oui il me parlait beaucoup...

Regina entendit le hoquet de surprise d'Emma, sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait de choquer la princesse. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir fait illusion au passé sexuel entre les deux gardes du corps qui avait surpris Emma, mais d'imaginer Regina nue. La chaleur qui grandissait dans son ventre était réel, Emma ne pouvait plus nier l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Regina. Emma décida donc de jouer à un jeu dangereux.

\- Et tu l'écoutais quand il te demandait ça ?

Si la question surprit Regina, rien dans son attitude le démontrait.

\- Évidement...

\- Ah.

Un jeu qui n'aura pas duré longtemps, car imaginer Regina nue commençait vraiment à lui être insupportable. Elle voulait la voir, sentir sans peau nue contre la sienne. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Regina fut plus rapide.

\- Il faut dormir princesse...

Regina se tourna, dos à Emma, un sourire aux lèvres avant de fermer les yeux essayant de dormir. Mais son esprit voyageait entre Gold qui pouvait parfaitement jouer avec le feu et savoir qu'Emma était si près mais inaccessible.

Pour l'instant, la promenade de Belle et Rumple était innocente. Belle lui conta l'histoire de la forêt qu'elle croyait hantée. Plusieurs âmes s'étaient perdues dans ces bois et aucunes n'en étaient sorties vivantes, aucun corps n'ayant été retrouvé. Elle lui parla de la légende des Kobolds qui aidaient les amoureux maudits à se retrouver et disparaître aux yeux du monde.

\- Des Kobolds ? S'intéressa Gold

\- Oui, selon la légende, les Ogres prenaient des humains pour combattre les Kobolds. Quand les humains se sont révoltés, ils ont décidé d'entrer en guerre contre les Ogres. Les Kobolds ont alors été pris en otages par les Roi et envoyés comme fantassins, ils étaient les premiers à tomber. Ils ont été les premiers à se révolter, ils se sont cachés dans ces bois et tuaient tout humain qui y entrait. Un jour une princesse, qui venait y rencontrer un tisseur, est tombée face-à-face avec un trio de Kobolds venus pour la tuer. Elle a supplié de l'épargner, qu'elle désirait seulement retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Son père pourchassait le tisseur pour le tuer, et quand il tomba à genoux devant la princesse, les Kobolds y virent le véritable amour. Ils leur proposèrent un marché, les faire disparaître pour qu'ils vivent heureux, si elle permettait qu'ils tuent son père. Le marché fut accepté.

\- Dommage que la vie ne soit pas aussi facile.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ne l'est pas, questionna Belle en s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

Gold retint sa respiration. Elle le regardait avec ses beaux grands yeux, attendant son explication. Belle était vraiment intéressée par ce qu'il pouvait dire.

\- Voyons Belle, connais-tu une princesse qui refuserait une vie dans la richesse par amour pour un pauvre tisseur ?

\- Oui, moi...

La réaction de son corps était trop dangereuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à cette princesse rêveuse croyant que l'amour était comme dans les contes de fées. La vie avait appris à Rumple Gold que l'amour ne gagnait jamais contre le pouvoir. Quand Belle fit un mouvement vers lui, la main tendue vers sa joue, il recula d'un pas.

\- Tu ne connais pas l'amour Belle. Tu es promise à un prince, tout comme ta sœur. L'amour détruit, fait mal. L'amour n'apporte rien de bien dans la vie. Tu as une belle vie, un père qui vous aime assez pour vous faire entourer par Regina et moi...

\- Je ne peux pas croire que l'amour n'est que souffrance, coupa Belle, dans toutes les sphères d'une vie il y aura de la souffrance, dans l'amour aussi évidement. Mais l'amour vient de l'intérieur, c'est incontrôlable, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, Rumple...

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, son prénom sonnait comme une chanson dans sa bouche.

\- C'est comme le désir j'imagine... Ça vient d'un sentiment qui nous échappe, souffla Belle.

Elle s'approchait trop près au goût de Gold, il fit de nouveau un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, le corps tremblant. Il entendit la respiration de Belle s'accélérer, la voix était plus basse, plus intime.

\- Enseigne moi, montre-moi comment tu aimes.

\- P...pardon ?

\- Je veux découvrir l'amour entre tes bras.

\- Non... Belle, non. Tu ne veux vraiment pas ça.

Il vit Belle lui sourire, avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos pour aller s'asseoir, les pieds dans le petit lac qui coulait dans la forêt. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, alors que Rumple recula jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un tronc d'arbre contre son dos. Il était à une distance assez éloignée de la princesse, mais elle était toujours dans son champ de vision. Son corps lui faisait mal, il s'assura que Belle regardait toujours le ciel, avant d'entrer une main dans son pantalon. Gold avait été à deux doigts de plaquer la princesse contre un arbre, lui relever la robe et de se perdre en elle. Il était un sauvage et ravager Belle par sa bestialité n'était pas une option. Rumple ferma les yeux à moitié alors que sa main se mouvait plus rapidement dans son pantalon. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte du plaisir solitaire, préférant mille fois mieux se sentir bouger dans une femme, mais quand il poussa un léger râle après s'être satisfait, sa tête lui tournait et la jouissance qu'il avait ressentie en se touchant en pensant à Belle avait été plus agréable que la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec une femme. Sans plus de cérémonie, il essuya sa main sur le gazon, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Belle tourna son regard vers lui, avant de lui faire signe de venir près d'elle. Il se leva, avant de venir s'asseoir, mais pas trop près d'elle. La lueur de la lune venait se refléter sur le lac, perturbée par les légers mouvements des pieds de Belle. Elle put mieux voir son visage, sous le clair de lune il lui semblait encore plus magnifique, ses cheveux sales ramenés vers l'arrière lui donnaient presque l'air d'un homme de haut rang. Quand Gold se pencha pour tremper ses mains dans le lac, pour les laver, Belle lui sourit avant de lui demander gentiment.

\- Tu as moins mal, maintenant ?

Gold se raidit quelque peu, n'étant pas certain de quoi elle parlait. Il essuya ses mains mouillées sur sa poitrine. Comme il la regardait les sourcils froncés, Belle lui pointant l'arbre derrière avec ses yeux.

\- Tu as soulagé le feu que tu avais dans ton ventre ?

\- Comment... Oui, avoua-t-il malgré lui.

\- Je... je ne suis pas assez bien ?

\- Oh...

Il se retourna vers elle.

\- Belle... Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas assez bien... Tu... tu es parfaite.

\- Quel est le problème, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te satisfaire avec moi.

\- Wow, tu... tu es directe. Satisfaire le désir d'un homme est tellement plus facile que de satisfaire celui d'une femme. As-tu déjà eu un corps nu sur toi Belle, le sexe d'un homme en toi ?

Il la vit rougir, il tendit un doigt pour venir lui caresser la joue, avant de le retirer aussitôt.

\- Désolé, je suis loin d'être un romantique. Tu mérites toute la tendresse du monde Belle. Tu mérites un homme qui te prendra avec douceur et lenteur. Je ne suis pas cet homme.

\- Tu es professionnel. Tu ne te laisses jamais aller avec le travail. Je n'ai jamais connu ce que tu décris, mais je ne peux nier ce que je ressens. Tu as satisfait le feu qui brûlait en toi, le mien est toujours aussi brûlant.

Belle se leva sans rien ajouter d'autre et se dirigea vers le château. Gold se releva d'un bond, en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi cru avec elle, mais il n'était pas un homme bien. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de Belle en danger pour ce désir brûlant qui semblait la consumer aussi. Il la suivit à une distance raisonnable, la laissant dans ses réflexions. Une fois dans la chambre, le malaise devient plus évident, une pièce deux lits. Gold prit le matelas et le colla contre la porte, question de s'assurer que si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer, son corps ferait obstacle. Belle cherchait son regard depuis son lit, avant qu'il ne souffle sur ses cheveux pour la regarder aussi. Avec audace elle se leva et se faufila sous les draps du lit de Gold.

\- Belle... non.

\- Je ne te demande que... tiens moi dans tes bras.

Comme possédé, Gold se coucha sur le dos, le bras tendu vers Belle, qui avec un soupire de plaisir vient coller son nez dans son cou. Elle fut surprise de sentir une bonne odeur. Il avait les cheveux sales, mais il sentait tellement bon. Le bras de Rumple se referma contre elle, la main sur son épaule. Il sentit le cœur de Belle se débattre contre lui, il ferma les yeux en se disant que jamais il n'avait dormi avec une femme toute une nuit sans lui faire l'amour et il s'endormit à cette pensée. Belle lui caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de s'endormir à son tour, au chaud contre son corps habillé.

Dans la chambre en face, Emma ne réussissait plus à s'endormir. Elle avait été réveillée par le retour de sa sœur et Gold. Ils avaient été silencieux cette fois, mais Emma se demandait si sa sœur allait perdre sa naïveté cette nuit. Belle allait-elle découvrir l'amour dans les bras de cet homme ? Emma savait que sa sœur était plus dégourdie qu'elle. Quand Belle voulait quelque chose elle l'obtenait, ça allait être difficile pour un homme d'y résister. Regina s'était aussi réveillée souhaitant que Gold ait suivi son conseil. Elle avait tendu l'oreille pour écouter, elle cherchait chaque petit gémissement étouffé qu'elle aurait pu entendre, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Regina fut soulagée, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la princesse Belle allait devenir une vraie femme. Quand elle entendit Emma se lever du lit, Regina l'arrêta.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sœur, il ne se passe rien d'interdit dans la chambre.

Emma sursauta légèrement.

\- Tu ne dors jamais toi ?

\- Mon rôle est de te surveiller, si j'avais un sommeil lourd je ne ferais pas ce métier.

\- Je ne m'inquiète plus pour ma sœur... mais pour ton... je m'inquiète pour Gold.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, c'est un grand garçon, il s'occupe assez bien lui.

Emma vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec Regina

\- Est-il un bel homme ? Comme tu m'as dit aujourd'hui, je n'ai vu qu'un rideau de cheveux.

\- Tu penses t'intéresser à Gold ?

\- Oh mon Dieu non ! Alors est-il ?

\- Oui, dans son genre... Il n'est pas d'une beauté classique, mais oui il est très bel homme, sauvage.

\- Belle aime les oiseaux blessés, les êtres sombres avec une part de lumière. S'il est le seul homme à éveiller l'envie et le désir de ma sœur, elle va tout faire pour l'avoir.

\- Il est professionnel, il ne fera rien pour mettre son emploi en danger.

\- Et toi ?

Regina plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la princesse. Elle tendit une main pour caresser la joue d'Emma qui se frotta contre la paume.

\- Moi je n'ai pas la classe de Gold, et mes désirs sont plus tordus que les siens.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai un faible pour les princesses blondes, aux yeux verts...

Emma lui sourit avant de retourner dans son lit. Après avoir mis en garde Gold, voilà que Regina dévoilait son jeu, avouait son attirance pour Emma. Elle sentit la pression de la journée quitter son corps. Ça faisait un bien énorme d'avouer son désir, maintenant il fallait rester professionnel, avouer n'est pas passer à l'acte. On peut regarder, mais pas toucher. Pour Regina Mills et Rumple Gold, ça pouvait toujours se faire, mais c'était sans compter que les princesses Emma et Belle en avaient décidé autrement. La blonde sourit en s'endormant dans son lit se promettant de rendre folle Regina. Belle, elle se promit qu'elle ferait de Gold son seul et unique amant en déposant sa joue contre la poitrine de son garde du corps endormi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fic d'une autre époque... Pas besoin de dire qu'ici Rumple n'a pas de canne ;) Une situation va amené un laissé aller au sentiment... Ils est trop tard pour faire marche arrière..._

 _Dès le prochain chapitre, nous allons être en plein milieu de ce que je voulais vraiment amener avec cette fic._

 _Une merci énorme à ma béta_ **Not gonna die** _qui est toujours aussi parfaite et qui donne toujours de bonne suggestion._

 _Merci pour vos commentaire, et oubliez pas d'en laissé un... Ça fait toujours un énorme plaisir_

* * *

Un avant-goût du désir.

Le premier mois se passa sans incident majeur. Rumple avait remarqué un suiveur quand il marchait dans le village avec Belle, mais l'homme n'avait fait aucun geste agressif envers la princesse, se contentant de les suivre, se demandant sûrement qui il était l'homme qui accompagnait la princesse. Gold en avait parlé au Roi, qui lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire tant qu'il n'avait pas d'agression. Du côté d'Emma, c'était plus difficile de savoir qui pouvait lui vouloir du mal car elle ne quittait jamais le terrain du château. Durant le mois qui s'écoula, elle ne fit que du cheval ou s'exerça à l'épée, aidée par Regina. Dans la soirée, il arrivait à Emma et Regina d'aller rejoindre Belle et Gold dans la bibliothèque, débattant de sujets quelconques. Rumple et la princesse blonde semblaient apprécier s'embêter mutuellement **,** ils n'étaient jamais en accord et ce malgré le sujet débattu. Si durant les premiers débats, Gold avait eu le dessus sur Emma avec son arrogance et sa grande culture, au fil des jours et des semaines, Emma avait réussi à plusieurs reprises à lui clouer le bec. L'air ébahi de Gold avait fait éclater de rire Belle, qui lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avec tendresse. Regina savait que la ligne n'avait pas encore été franchie, ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, Gold contrôlait parfaitement ses pulsions mais il permettait à la princesse de le toucher, signe qu'il était tout à fait à son aise avec elle. Rien ne s'était passé non plus du côté d'Emma et Regina, elles se rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus, mais aucune tendresse n'était partagée entre elles, leur proximité ne semblait pas aussi fusionnelle que Gold et Belle. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion, le désir entre personne du même sexe était plus tabou, elle ne connaissait personne, sauf Gold, qui acceptait de connaître un homosexuel. Alors Emma et Regina étaient plus prudentes. Si le Roi avait le moindre doute sur les agissements des gardes du corps envers ses filles, ça serait pendaison pour Rumple et torture et pendaison pour Regina.

Trente jours depuis leur arrivée, Regina était assise dans la bibliothèque à côté de Gold, comme tous les mercredis. Le Roi était assis devant eux, écoutant Gold qui décrivait la dernière semaine. L'esprit de Regina était toujours avec Emma, l'heure qu'elle passait sans sa présence était toujours la plus douloureuse. Elle avait eu besoin d'un certain temps pour accepter son attirance pour les deux sexes, elle était devenue plus confiante au contact de Rumple Gold. Elle se souvient encore d'une soirée dans une taverne, il y a presque 13 ans. Elle commençait dans le métier, elle avait déjà partagé le lit de Gold quelques fois mais ce soir-là une serveuse du nom de Ruby lui avait fait la cour. Regina se souvient d'en avoir été troublée et excitée. Elle sentait encore presque le souffle de Gold sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne vienne lui mordiller la peau du cou. Il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille.

\- Je veux participer à vos ébats.

Regina se souvenait encore de la honte qu'elle avait ressenti quand il s'était levé pour parler à Ruby, elle voyait encore son sourire éclatant en faisant signe à Gold. Cela avait été la nuit la plus enrichissante qu'elle avait vécue. Ruby et Gold lui avaient fait découvrir des sensations agréables, tellement plus que quand elle était seule dans le lit avec Gold. Cela avait été la seule nuit que Gold avait partagé avec elles. Ruby lui avait montré tout le plaisir du sexe partagé entre femme. Elle avait dû arrêter de la fréquenter car Ruby développait des sentiments et elle était jalouse que Regina partage encore le lit de Gold. Elle lui avait demandé de choisir, le choix avait été Gold. Regina ne voulait aucune attache, même si le sexe était agréable avec Rumple, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait avec une femme. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de choisir, il avait même changé sa vie. Regina ferma à demi ses yeux au souvenir de cette nuit qui avait mis fin aux ébats sexuels entre Gold et elle. Regina se souvient encore qu'elle était en train de lui embrasser la poitrine, remontant vers sa bouche, quand il lui avait chuchoté.

\- Il y a une époque, dans d'autre pays, où l'homosexualité était une norme, une pratique acceptée.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de ça là ?

\- Car tu ne peux pas te contenter seulement de ce genre de sexe.

\- Je me contente très bien de ton corps, alors tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter de toi.

Il lui avait pris le visage entre ses mains, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

\- Sors de ta coquille, tu t'accroches au sexe avec moi, car tu sais que c'est sans sais pourquoi ? Car tu n'es pas faite pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme. Un homme ne pourra jamais combler le feu qui est en toi. Sors d'ici, laisse-moi dormir et va conquérir le monde. Je ne veux pas te revoir, sauf si tu as besoin d'aide. Compris ?

\- Rumple...

\- Compris ?

Elle se souvient d'être sortie étonnée qu'une brute comme lui puisse l'avoir cernée aussi facilement. Mais elle avait suivi son conseil, Regina n'eut plus aucun homme dans son lit, que des femmes. Et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis presque cinq ans, jusqu'à leurs assignations à ce travail. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup de pieds de la part de Gold. Regina leva les yeux vers lui, il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils un air sévère dans son regard. Le Roi la regardait, entendant son résumé de la dernière semaine. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe par un jeune garde royal, le visage rouge et à bout de souffle. Les deux gardes du corps se levèrent en même temps, leurs mains sur leurs poignards.

\- La... la princesse Belle a disparu...

\- Comment ça disparu ? Elle était supposée être avec vous, répliqua le Roi.

\- Elle.. elle est partie faire une promenade dans les bois et...

Rumple sauta par-dessus sa chaise, la faisant tomber dans sa hâte. Il bouscula chaque personne qui se trouvait dans ses jambes, et une fois sorti dehors, il serra les poings le regard parcourant l'entrée de la forêt avant de partir en courant dans le sens inverse du chemin que Belle prenait habituellement. À l'aide de son poignard, il coupa les branches qui pouvaient se trouver devant lui, il entra profondément dans les bois, un endroit où les gardes royaux trop incompétents avaient peur d'entrer, la forêt de la légende Kobold. Un cri le fit s'arrêter brusquement, il était à bout de souffle mais il respirait en silence, les oreilles tendues. Il entendit Belle crier de nouveau, il tourna brusquement son visage vers la voix. Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible quand il la vit finalement. Elle essayait de fuir le plus rapidement possible l'homme qui les avait si souvent suivis durant leurs promenades. L'homme marchait, la pourchassant, et sachant qu'elle portait une robe, il était impossible pour lui de la perdre. Rumple courait sans faire de bruit, une tactique apprise il y a si longtemps, il sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre qui traînait au travers de son chemin et lança son poignard. L'homme poussa un tout petit gémissement de surprise quand il sentit le poignard pénétrer entre ses épaules. Il tomba sur le ventre, une main dans le dos, essayant d'empoigner l'arme. Belle tomba assise, le regard vers un Rumple marchant lentement vers sa proie. Il avait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, les dents serrées, tout son visage était rempli de sueur, qui lui coulait le long de ses joues. Il tomba à genoux, prit son poignard et d'un geste sec le retira du dos de l'homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa Belle. D'un geste brusque il le retourna sur le dos, le laissant hurler de douleur quand la plaie entra en contact avec la terre sale.

\- Qui t'envoie ? La voix de Gold était tranchante, brutal.

\- …

Le silence de l'homme fut récompensé par un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Le hurlement fut camouflé par la main que Rumple venait de plaquer sur sa bouche. Belle poussa un petit cri, la main sur sa bouche devant autant de violence.

\- Qui t'envoie ? Répéta-t-il toujours avec sa voix calme et froide, en retirant sa main de la bouche de l'homme

\- Je... je ne fais... que... mon travail.

\- Mauvaise réponse, répliqua Gold en reposant sa main pour atténuer le cri quand il tourna le couteau dans le ventre.

Belle n'osa pas bouger devant l'animal qui avait pris possession de Gold. Il avait les yeux totalement noirs, ses dents ne se desserraient pas, ses gestes étaient rapides et brutaux, ses mains se tâchaient de sang. Il prenait un plaisir évident à torturer cet homme.

\- Je la pose une dernière fois. Qui t'envoie ?

\- Je...ne...connais... pas...

Sans rien dire, Gold lui planta le couteau au niveau de son oreille gauche et alla rejoindre celle de droite, prenant bien soin d'entrer la lame profondément dans la gorge du tueur à gage. Le sang chaud qui lui coulait sur la main le remplit d'une paix et d'un plaisir si longtemps retenu. Les gazouillis de l'homme se mêlaient au cri de Belle. Elle s'était approchée de Gold, prenant son bras quand elle le vit faire un mouvement pour planter le couteau dans le visage de l'homme mort.

\- Arrête...

D'un geste sec il se retira de l'emprise de Belle, mais s'arrêta quand il l'entendit pleurer son nom, il essuya son couteau sur sa cuisse et se retourna vers Belle, en colère.

\- Maudite tête folle, ce n'est pas compliqué de suivre des ordres. Attendre dans l'écurie, c'est attendre dans l'écurie.

Il se leva, la prenant par les épaules brutalement, la relevant rapidement. Il avait tellement eu peur quand le garde royal avait dit qu'elle avait disparu. Sa peur s'était transformée en terreur quand il l'avait entendu hurler. Rumple n'était pas l'homme qui contrôlait le mieux ses sentiments. Belle avait le visage inondé de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient et quand elle planta son regard bleu dans le sien, il perdit tout contrôle. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains ensanglantées et plongea vers ses lèvres. Belle poussa un petit gémissement en ouvrant la bouche, permettant à Gold d'y pénétrer sa langue. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Belle répondit avec autant de passion, se colla contre lui, entoura ses épaules, le serrant contre elle. Avec un grognement, il fit glisser sa bouche ouverte jusqu'au cou gracieux de Belle. De sa langue, il goûta la peau de la princesse, alors qu'elle posait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rumple. D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent à marcher, quand le dos de Belle rencontra un arbre, il la prit dans ses bras. Le corps de la princesse était pris entre le tronc et le corps de son garde du corps. Elle gémit quand il entra ses mains sous sa robe, prenant ses cuisses pour lui faire entourer ses hanches. Gold colla son basin avant d'onduler contre elle. Belle mordit le cou de Gold avec plaisir, alors qu'elle sentit une main sur un de ses seins. Elle sentit le plaisir évident de son amant contre elle, Belle revient vers sa bouche et en lui passant la langue sur les lèvres, elle le supplia.

\- Je veux te sentir nu contre moi

Belle sentit les lèvres de Gold s'étirer contre les siennes, avant qu'une main se faufile entre leurs corps, pour venir toucher son sexe déjà très humide.

\- Oh Belle...

Sa main tremblante la caressait, quand au loin un cri se fit entendre.

\- Princesse Belle ?

\- Oh non, gémit Belle

Gold poussa un puissant grognement contre le cou de Belle avant de la remettre sur le sol. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait laissé une traînée de sang sur le visage de la princesse. Il sortit un mouchoir de son pantalon et essuya les joues de Belle, elle se colla contre sa main avant de la prendre et d'y déposer ses lèvres.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Gold ferma les yeux avant de venir coller son front contre celle de Belle

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Princesse Belle ?

Après lui avoir effleuré les lèvres des siennes, il prit une profonde respiration et hurla.

\- ICI.

Les mouvements se rapprochaient d'eux, alors Gold prit place près du cadavre alors que Belle se mit devant le mort et son garde.

Regina avait réagi aussi rapidement que Gold. Elle avait été directement à l'écurie, où Emma brossait les chevaux. Sans aucune cérémonie Regina avait mis dehors le garde qui s'y trouvait, l'avertissant que chaque personne qui allait rentrer ici, sans que Gold revienne, allait être attaqué.

\- Quand il reviendra avec la princesse tu l'envoies ici directement, il sera quoi dire.

Le garde hocha de la tête, le regard rempli de terreur. Emma s'approcha de Regina, le regard inquiet.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à Belle ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta sœur n'est plus dans l'écurie ?

\- Elle...elle est allée marcher un peu.

\- Une heure, nous nous absentons seulement une heure par semaine. Et c'est durant cette heure que vous la jouez rebelle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait... Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

\- Gold est parti à sa recherche... Si elle est vivante quand il la trouvera, elle se portera bien.

\- Mon Dieu...

Emma blêmit, la main sur sa bouche. Elle avait envoyé sa sœur faire une marche car elle lui donnait mal à la tête à force de l'entendre parler de quel homme merveilleux était Rumple Gold. Emma avait été jalouse de la relation fusionnelle qui commençait à se développer entre sa sœur et son garde du corps. Elle enviait l'excitation de Belle, qui avait bon espoir que les murs de Gold allaient bientôt tomber et qu'ils n'allaient faire qu'un. Frustrée, elle avait ordonnée à Belle d'aller prendre de l'air. Et voilà qu'elle avait disparu.

\- Il...il va la trouver vivante, dis-moi ?

Regina qui surveillait l'extérieur se retourna face à la voix tremblante d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Emma, car la vie n'était pas toujours rose. La brune s'approcha de la blonde, qui avait laissé tomber la brosse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Regina lui caressa la joue avant de lui dire, de la voix la plus rassurante possible.

\- Gold donnerait sa vie pour ses clients, s'il a bien quelqu'un qui peut retrouver ta sœur et ce vivante, c'est bien lui.

\- Mais tu n'es pas certaine.

\- Non, on ne sait pas vraiment de quelle nature sont les menaces qui pèsent sur Belle et toi. Même ton père ne peut dire avec certitude si les menaces sont mortelles ou seulement pour une rançon.

\- Tu as confiance en lui ?

Regina ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait pleinement confiance en Rumple, Il avait été dans sa vie assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était loyal dans ses contrats. Qu'il reviendrait seulement au château que s'il retrouve Belle, morte ou vivante. Encore une fois Regina décida d'être honnête avec Emma.

\- Il a été l'homme le plus important dans ma vie, il est celui qui fait que je suis la femme que tu vois aujourd'hui. Il m'a tout appris, il est un bourreau, il n'est pas patient, parfois brutal. Mais avec la lueur que j'ai vue dans son regard quand il est parti à la recherche de ta sœur... Il fera tout en son pouvoir pour la ramener.

\- C'est moi qui aie dit à Belle d'aller dehors... murmura Emma.

Regina essuya une larme sur la joue d'Emma, avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

\- Elle... elle ne me parlait que de Gold, de comment il est parfait, intelligent, si cultivé. Qu'elle rêvait la nuit de ses lèvres, qu'elle avait presque réussi à le faire fondre...

Regina fronça les sourcils en écoutant le récit d'Emma. Rumple Gold allait passer outre des règlements ? Il allait dépasser les limites du professionnalisme ? Seul l'amour pourrait le troubler au point d'en oublier son travail. Gold aimer ? Était-ce possible qu'une femme trouve enfin de la valeur aux yeux de ce vieil bourru ?

\- … Ça m'a fâchée qu'elle avance dans cette relation... alors que nous... nous.

\- Nous quoi ? Questionna Regina.

\- Nous n'avançons pas, rien, tu ne m'as rien dit depuis la première nuit, après m'avoir avoué que...

\- Es-tu consciente des risques de cette relation Emma ?

Emma n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de cet amour, elle ne voyait que les regards échangés entre sa sœur et Gold. Si ni elle et Gold ne pensaient aux conséquences de leurs action au contraire de Regina.

\- Tu es la seule qui semble s'en soucier.

\- Je suis peut-être la seule lucide.

\- Dis-moi en quoi c'est dangereux ?

La garde du corps se passa furieusement une main sur le visage, quelle perte de temps, avec ses sentiments elle ne pouvait pas bien son travail de protection. Mais elle prit une longue inspiration avant de laisser l'air sortir par sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes deux princesses qui sont promises à deux princes. Même s'ils sont en campagne dans un autre village depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, ils vont revenir et vous allez, Belle et toi vous marier. Si ton père découvre que vous avez une relation avec Gold et moi, vous allez être la honte du Royaume.

\- Et ? Je partirai avec toi et je suis convaincue que Belle ferait la même chose.

\- Dès que ton père l'apprendra, il n'aura aucune chance pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir Emma.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Premièrement Gold sera pendu sur le champ, ton père forcerait sûrement Belle à regarder, il pourrait même dire que Gold l'a violée. Moi... mon sort sera identique, mais... Je serai torturée avant, sans penser à ce que ton père pourrait te faire pour t'exorciser.

\- Exorciser de quoi ?

\- De la relation homosexuelle...

Pour Emma, Regina était avant tout un être humain, elle ne la définissait pas comme étant un sexe particulier. S'il y a un mois le fait que Regina était une femme pouvait la troubler, aujourd'hui pour la blonde, ce n'était plus un problème, alors naïvement elle ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait déranger. Et comme la princesse avait un tempérament bouillonnant, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de trouver d'autre raison, qu'elle écrasa sa bouche de ses lèvres. Regina se figea, avant de répondre au baiser de la princesse. Elle lui prit le visage avant d'approfondir le baiser, goûtant enfin à la langue d'Emma. Elles appréciaient tellement leurs baiser qu'elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, et c'est seulement quand la personne la claqua que Regina se recula rapidement, le cœur battant.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle croisa le regard de Gold, un regard froid, réprobateur. Il ne quitta pas le regard de sa collègue, même quand Emma s'approcha de lui, suppliant d'avoir des nouvelles de Belle.

\- Elle est au château...

Emma jeta un dernier regard vers Regina, qui avait toujours son regard dans celui de son mentor, avant de sortir en courant de l'écurie pour aller serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Tu as les mains pleines de sang, chuchota Regina.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Je te croyais plus raisonnable que ça ?

Regina leva les yeux, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler quand elle l'avait embrassée. Elle passa à côté de lui pour sortir à son tour de l'écurie, mais il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu imagines si ça n'avait pas été moi ? Tu y penses ?

\- J'avais dit au garde de ne pas entrer, de t'avertir quand tu allais revenir, il n'y avait aucun danger.

\- Tu surveillais l'entrée ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel tueur à gage, tu aurais pu faire tuer ta princesse. Tu as perdu le contrôle Regina.

\- Explique moi le sang sur tes mains ? Avec la quantité qu'il semble avoir, tu ne t'es pas battu. Tu l'as tué, égorgé j'imagine. Et ce pourquoi ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il faut les capturer, les interroger, que tu n'as pas le mandat de procéder par toi-même. Il attaquait Belle, et tu as perdu le contrôle...

Quand elle le vit serrer les mâchoires Regina savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Mais ce qu'elle comprit dans son regard était autre chose, il avait perdu le contrôle car il était amoureux et qu'il avait perdu le combat contre ses sentiments. Elle déposa son front contre son épaule en poussant un long soupir.

\- Nous sommes foutus, non ? Ce travail qu'on désirait tellement causera notre perte.

Gold déposa son menton contre la tête de Regina, fermant les yeux devant le désastre de la situation, avant de donner un léger baiser dans les cheveux de Regina.

\- On sera foutus le jour de leurs mariages, très chère, seulement là on pourra se déclarer perte totale. Moi je dis, profitons-en tant que ces hommes sont loin.

\- Il s'agit du plus mauvais conseil que tu ne m'aies jamais donné, et pourtant c'est celui que je préfère.

Regina releva la tête pour lui sourire, pour seule réponse il déposa une main sur sa nuque et fit une douce pression de ses doigts, avant de la laisser sortir en premier de l'écurie. Direction le château, jamais le mot garde rapproché pouvait être aussi approprié pour les princesses et leurs gardes du corps. C'est à savoir si le bonheur pouvait être possible, jamais rien n'est simple dans des relations cachées, pour l'instant Gold devait faire un rapport détaillé de la mort du tueur à gage. Il fut accueilli en héros par les gardes royaux, il entra dans la salle du trône avec un sourire en coin démontrant toute son arrogance, et poussa l'audace jusqu'à répondre au sourire de Belle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Bon, bah... je prend la peine d'écrire un chapitre 4 ? , ou j'arrête ça comme ça ? Car j'Avais prévue un chapitre M pour la suite, mais vous savez peut-être qu'elle ne plait plus cette fic...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mon Dieu un chapiiiiiitre 4 ! Oui oui je sais ça fais plus qu'un mois, mais la béta de cette fic était en vacance et semble très débordér... Et j'ai voulu vous le mettre comme la fic :_ **Avoir un crocodile dans son code génétique** _, aura un peu de retard. J'ai fait aussi un plus long chapitre pour vous faire plaisir... A partir de maintenant, cette fic sera de nouveau poster à chaque semaine... Car sincèrement, l'histoire commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre ;) Les 4 premier chapitre c'était pour rendre les garde du corps et leurs princesses fou l'un de l'autre..._

 _Donc revoilà les aventures des deux meilleurs amis Regina/Rumple qui ne combatte plus vraiment leurs amour pour les princesses Emma/Belle... Mais comme je suis cruel, la lune de miel se termine ici moahahah..._

 _Merci énormément de votre patience et de votre amour, les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, je vous aimes tout autant._

 _Bon chapitre 4 mes amis, vous le méritez_

* * *

Consommation du désir

De toutes les fêtes au château, celle-ci ne fut pas différente. On traitait Gold tel un Dieu puisqu'il avait si courageusement protégé la princesse Belle. Quant au roi, il s'attribuait la responsabilité de ce sauvetage. C'était « lui », selon ses dires, qui avait engagé ce garde du corps pour sa si précieuse fille.

Bien malgré elle, Belle en oublia facilement la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie et l'attaque de désir qui l'avait submergée durant la perte de contrôle de Rumple. Elle regardait son garde comme s'il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Emma ne quitta pas sa sœur de la soirée. La blonde se sentait toujours coupable de la situation : si elle avait été capable de contrôler sa jalousie, elle n'aurait jamais dit à Belle de sortir de l'écurie. C'était son explication, La vérité était : elle était incapable d'être près de Regina sans pouvoir la toucher, alors elle préférait rester avec Belle, empêchant ainsi sa sœur de se jeter sur son Rumple.

Les gardes du corps, eux, étaient assit bien sagement, buvant leurs bières, sans vraiment se soucier de cette fête insignifiante. Après tout, Rumple Gold n'avait rien fait d'héroïque. Il avait fait ce pour quoi il était payé : protéger la Princesse Belle.

\- Arrête de la dévorer des yeux, tu vas te griller, chuchota Regina à l'oreille de Gold.

\- Je dévore bien ce que j'ai envie, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, mais en suivant le conseil qui venait de lui être donné.

Regina déposa son coude sur l'épaule de Rumple, tout en jeta un regard vers sa princesse à elle. D'une manière la plus décontractée possible, elle détailla Emma. Ce qui s'était passé dans l'écurie était imprudent, Gold avait eu raison, mais elle ne regrettait pas le geste. Elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour Emma, même si elle n'avait pas l'insouscience de Belle et de Gold. Voir la sœur d'Emma regarder son vieil ami avec autant de désir que d'admiration était un miracle que personne n'avait remarqué. Par ailleurs, voir Gold qui était incapable de cesser de la caresser des yeux relevait du comportement suicidaire, mais ils avaient ce courage qu'elle n'avait pas.

Lorsque le Roi annonça l'heure du coucher, il était à peine 22h. Rapidement la salle se vida et un vent de silence parcouru le château. Le Roi prit de nouveau Belle dans ses bras et échangea une bonne poignée de main avec Gold avant de se retirer. Il pouvait aller dormir en paix, il savait ses filles entre de bonnes mains, et le pauvre ne savait pas à quel point ces mains étaient bonnes pour sa fille.

Les princesses, suivies de leurs gardes du corps, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, quand Belle s'arrêta, juste avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle se tourna pour leur faire face, une lueur gourmande illuminait ses yeux. Après avoir jeté un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Gold, elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Le regard de Regina remarqua immédiatement les deux mains unies, les doigts blancs et délicats de Belle serrés entre ceux tachés de sang séché de Rumple. Elle ne pouvait que réaliser à quel point leurs mains s'adaptaient, fusionnaient parfaitement l'une avec l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil et vous ? chuchota Belle, aux trois autres.

\- Belle, qu'as-tu en tête, encore? demanda Emma.

\- J'ai envie de voir l'endroit où Regina et Rumple passaient leurs soirées… avant d'être ici avec nous, je veux dire.

Regina se tourna vers Gold, qui avait les yeux rivés au sol, les épaules raides. Ce n'était pas à son avantage d'amener Belle à la taverne, là où plus de la moitié des serveuses le connaissaient intimement. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait qu'Emma était plus raisonnable que sa sœur et qu'elle allait être capable de lui dire à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais la princesse blonde entoura les épaules de Regina, sautillant presque d'excitation.

\- C'est une bonne idée!

Gold releva vivement la tête, fixant froidement et sombrement Regina. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter son passé. Même si son présent était compliqué, il était tellement plus confortable. Regina secoua la tête et comme Rumple n'ouvriait toujours pas sa bouche, elle prit la parole.

\- Mauvaise idée les princesses. On va vous reconnaitre et ce n'est pas un lieu fréquentable pour vous.

\- Je veux connaitre cette taverne Regina, et Belle aussi. Le lieu ne définit pas les personnes qui le fréquentent, répliqua Emma.

Le grognement de Gold fit sursauter Emma. Belle l'interrogea du regard. Regina sourit : il allait enfin parler, leur faire peur avec des histoires d'horreur.

\- Les personnes qui fréquentent cet endroit ne sont pas nécessairement de bonnes personnes…

\- Pourtant tu y allais souvent, insista Belle.

\- Je ne suis pas fréquentable, très chère…

Belle s'approcha de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne, effleurant ses lèvres avec sa bouche et lui souffla :

\- S'il-te-plait, on s'habillera comme tu le diras, on portera nos capuchons et personne ne saura qui nous sommes… Allez…

Regina sentit la peur lui monter au ventre, les princesses ne devaient pas mettre les pieds là-bas. Elle sentait que quelque chose pouvait mal se passer. Gold n'avait pas la volonté de résister à Belle. Elle le vit fermer les yeux tandis que Belle caressait doucement sa bouche de ses lèvres. Rumple essaya de se contrôler, Regina le vit secouer la tête, mais quand Belle lui mordilla lentement la lèvre inférieure, elle le vit sortir le bout de sa langue pour venir caresser la bouche de Belle. Et c'était perdu, les princesses avaient gagné.

\- Vous allez porter les capes de Regina, elles sont sales et vieilles, vous ne montrerez en aucun cas votre visage… Et quand Regina et moi diront qu'on s'en va, pas de protestation, on file sans rien dire, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

Belle entoura le cou de son garde du corps de ses bras, alors qu'Emma était encore hypnotisée par la fusion entre sa sœur et Gold. L'électricité sexuelle qui s'était dégagée de cet échange troublait la blonde. Elle se demandait où sa petite sœur, toute frêle pouvait contenir toute cette énergie et cette force. Quand Belle se décolla, elle prit le visage de Gold entre ses mains et avec un magnifique sourire, elle le remercia.

\- Merci Rumpy…

Elle prit la main d'Emma et disparut dans la chambre de cette dernière pour se changer. Gold les avait suivies du regard alors que Regina réagit en lui assenant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- À quoi tu penses ''Rumpy'' ?

\- Je... je pouvais dire quoi ?

\- Euh… attend… je réfléchis… Tu aurais pu dire : NON. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Gold ? questionna Regina.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, le regard voilé. Regina le prit par les épaules et le secoua avant qu'il ne la repousse violement.

\- C'est dangereux pour elles… Merde Gold…

\- Je sais, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dis oui ?

\- Je… je ne peux rien lui refuser Regina… Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Il lui jeta un regard froid avant de lui tourner le dos. Regina avait parfaitement raison, c'était dangereux pour les princesses au-delà des murs sécuritaires du château, mais les lèvres de Belle sur les siennes avaient fait perdre la raison à Gold. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucune femme avant Belle. Il détestait en temps normal perdre le contrôle, mais avec Belle, avec son regard si bleu remplit de confiance, il ne savait pas comment résister. Il avait toujours cette sensation de chaud dans le ventre quand elle était près de lui, il ne savait plus contrôler son cœur quand il sentait son odeur et il se sentait comme adolescent sans expérience. Quand il sentit la main froide de Regina sur sa nuque, il ferma les yeux.

\- Je… Je suis dans la merde Regina, gémit Gold.

\- Je te suivrai dans cette merde Gold, tu le sais…

Elle déposa son front contre le dos de Rumple, espérant que rien de catastrophique se passerait dans cette taverne minable. Quand les princesses sortirent de la chambre d'Emma, elles trouvèrent leurs gardes du corps dans une position assez intime, qui généra un sentiment de jalousie chez Emma. Pour sa part, Belle fronça les sourcils et questionna :

\- C'est si dangereux ?

Regina se décolla de Gold et poussa un petit cri. Les princesses n'étaient pas reconnaissables. Elles portaient toutes les deux des vieilles capes de Regina et elles s'étaient maquillées d'un style assez basse-ville. Rumple sourit devant ces deux jeunes femmes qui pourraient facilement passer pour des paysannes.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à ressembler à ça? questionna Regina.

\- C'est Belle, elle a lu ça dans ses livres… répliqua Emma.

Gold était fière de sa petite Belle, et le regard légèrement prétentieux qu'elle lui lança démontrait bien qu'elle était heureuse de le surprendre encore une fois. C'était le moment de partir et la question sur les lèvres de Regina était : Comment allaient-ils faire pour sortir du château sans être vus. C'était là aussi la spécialité de Belle. Elle les guida à travers du château sans problème et ils se retrouvèrent à la bordure de la forêt presqu'en clignant des yeux.

Après avoir de nouveau essuyé l'hésitation de Gold, ils se mirent en marche vers la taverne de la basse-ville. Belle marcha aux côtés de Gold, lui prenant le bras pour marcher collée à lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils marchaient en pleine symbiose, laissant Regina et Emma un peu plus à l'arrière. Regina les regardait marcher, ils se parlaient à voix basse, bougeaient leurs pieds au même rythme. Gold avait toujours été le plus petit partout où il allait, mais Belle était plus petite. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis et magnifiques ensemble. Emma lui posa la main sur le bras pour attirer son attention. Regina lui jeta un regard en coin, lui signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Tu n'es pas jalouse ?

\- De quoi ? De la fusion entre Gold et Belle ?

\- Du fait… que… Tu sais, qu'il ne voit que ma sœur…

\- La jalousie est un sentiment pour les gens qui n'ont pas confiance en eux… J'envie la facilité qu'ils ont de vouloir être ensemble, d'être incapable de ne pas se toucher. Mais je ne suis pas jalouse, non.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça… Je parlais du fait qu'il n'est plus comme ça avec toi.

Regina sourit tendrement, elle déposa sa main sur celle de la princesse et la serra contre ses doigts.

\- Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas la relation que tu sembles imaginer, Emma. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je suis heureuse pour lui, même si parfois je sais qu'il faut faire attention avec lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Regina ne put répondre car elle vit Gold se raidir devant elles. Ils étaient arrivés au Rabbit Hole et il semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'alarmant. Regina lâcha la main d'Emma et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à Gold et Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Nottingham…

\- Merde…

\- Qui est Nottingham ? questionna Belle.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Belle et, après avoir échangé un regard avec Gold, elle prit Belle par les épaules et l'éloigna de Rumple. Belle était assez intelligente pour ne pas protester et suivre Regina. Gold se tourna vers elles, et d'une voix tranchante, il dit :

\- Regina rentre avec les princesses… C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée ça, Belle…

Les poings serrés Gold se dirigea vers un homme qui ne pouvait qu'être Nottingham. Belle porta une main à sa bouche quand elle vit le géant se retourner vers Gold et le prendre par le collet. Regina pressa le pas et entra dans le Rabbit Hole avec les deux jeunes femmes. L'ambiance y était toujours aussi brulante et malpropre. Du coin des yeux elle vit Ruby servir des clients alors que déjà quelqu'un cria derrière elles :

\- GOLD ET NOTTINGHAM S'ENTRE-TUENT!

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et la moitié de la taverne se vida pour alors voir la bataille tant attendue. Regina se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table reculée, assez sombre et s'assit avec les princesses. Les hommes qui sortirent pour assister à la bagarre parlaient fort, pariant sur le gagnant.

\- Deux bières que Gold lui tranche la gorge…

\- Quatre bières… Nottingham n'a aucune chance… J'ai vu ce que Gold à fait à ce pauvre William.

\- Il parait que Gold a mangé la jambe de William après l'avoir coupée.

\- C'est moins pire que ce qu'il a fait à sa femme : il lui a mangé le cœur…

Regina secoua la tête, voilà comment la légende de Gold se forgeait, par des rumeurs, des déformations de la réalité. Belle était blême, Emma lui caressa le dos et Regina se pencha vers elle pour la rassurer.

\- Il n'est pas cannibale, c'est des mauvaises langues, il ne tuera pas Nottingham. Belle, ça va ?

\- Il… Il a été marié…

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire. Belle venait d'entendre des monstruosités sur Rumple Gold, et même s'il n'avait pas mangé la jambe de William ou le cœur de Milah, sa femme, il avait fait vivre des atrocités aux deux. Mais ce qui troublait la Princesse Belle n'était pas ces allégations. Non, ce qui la troublait était d'apprendre qu'il avait été marié. Ruby s'approcha de leur table et en reconnaissant Regina, elle lui adressa un sourire séducteur.

\- Tiens ma jolie, je te manquais ?

\- Pas vraiment… On pourrait avoir quatre bières s'il-te-plait, grogna Regina.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas tes amies…

\- Non.

\- Je suis L…Lacey et voilà… ma… mon amie Mary-Margaret… improvisa Belle.

Regina jeta un regard surprit vers Belle, elle était une source inépuisable de surprises cette fille. Elle commençait à comprendre la fascination de Gold, elle était vraiment surprenante. Emma resta silencieuse, détestant le nom ridicule que sa sœur venait de lui donner, mais elle savait que c'était préférable de laisser parler Belle. Emma était une femme d'action, si ça bardait elle pouvait se défendre, mais l'art de la conversation, elle laissait Belle gérer ça. Ruby fit un sourire aux deux jeunes femmes avant de retourner vers le bar.

Des cris de joie se furent entendre à l'extérieur et Gold entra dans la taverne en boitant plus qu'à la normale. Son visage était à moitié couvert de sang, mais quand une des serveuses vient lui nettoyer le visage, Regina comprit que ce n'était pas tant son sang que celui de Nottingham. Il était dans son univers au Rabbit Hole, il était le Roi de ce monde. Il affichait son sourire le plus arrogant et il accepta même l'accolade d'une jeune femme à moitié nue qui était une de ses nombreuses conquêtes sexuelles antérieures. Gold dû sentir sur lui la chaleur du regard de Belle, car il se dirigea rapidement vers leur table. Quand il prit place, il eut encore quelques hommes qui venaient lui taper l'épaule, lui assurant qu'il savait toujours se battre. Ruby déposa une bière devant chacune des filles et devant Rumple, elle en déposa deux, avant de lui embrasser le haut de la tête.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas trop amoché mon beau ?

\- Il est toujours ton videur ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Tu n'es plus disponible …

\- Bordel Ruby, il est le pire harceleur de la ville, les filles ne sont pas en sécurité avec lui…

\- Comme je dis, tu n'es plus disponible pour faire régner la paix et pour ensuite consoler les filles.

Gold glissa son regard vers Belle, les joues légèrement rouges. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que Belle vienne ici, son passé n'était pas reluisant et il n'avait aucune envie que l'opinion de Belle change. Il jeta un regard à Emma et d'un signe de tête lui ordonna de changer de place avec lui. La princesse ne se fit pas prier. Elle pouvait être plus près de Regina. Quand Rumple se trouva aux côtés de Belle, il déposa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce ….

\- Tu as été marié ?, l'interrompit Belle.

Il retira vivement sa main avant de se raidir et serrer les mâchoires, tournant son regard froid vers Regina, qui était en pleine conversation avec Emma. Belle suivit son regard, avant de lui prendre la mâchoire pour lui tourner sa tête vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas Regina qui t'a vendu, mais des hommes… qui pariaient sur toi.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de vider sa première bière d'une seule gorgée. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Milah, surtout pas à Belle. Il préférait ignorer cette partie de sa vie et en recommencer une autre. Venir ici était vraiment une mauvaise idée tout compte fait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Pas ici, pas maintenant.

\- Ok, mais c'est vrai. Tu as été marié ?

\- Oui.

Belle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou. À défaut d'être jalouse des femmes qui les regardaient avec colère ou avec haine, Belle était heureuse d'être celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Aucune de ces filles n'avaient été importantes pour Rumple. Un homme avait des besoins naturels à satisfaire et peu importe avec qui il pouvait passer la nuit à l'époque, aujourd'hui et pour l'avenir Belle savait qu'il n'était qu'à elle.

Tout se passa très bien, c'était bizarrement une nuit où tout le monde était calme. Gold buvait énormément, mais il était détendu. Regina aussi se laissa aller avec Emma, dans cette taverne l'action homosexuelle n'était pas considérée comme étant mal. Alors Emma pouvait gouter la peau du cou de Regina avec sa langue, sans se sentir comme un monstre. La garde du corps en profita aussi. Elles s'embrassaient sans se soucier des autres quand du coin de ses yeux elle vit passer un jeune homme qui pouvait faire exploser cette belle ambiance. Elle prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et retira sa bouche des lèvres de la princesse. Elle jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami et la sœur d'Emma. Belle était à moitié couchée le dos contre la poitrine de Gold. Il lui embrassait le cou alors qu'elle gémissait, le corps tremblant et les yeux fermés. Ils avaient tous bu plus que de raison, et Regina ne put se retenir de dire :

\- Baelfire est là…

La bombe avait été lancée. Gold se décolla de Belle aussitôt, le regard investigateur dans la taverne. Quand il repéra le brun, il se leva d'un bond, faisant presque tomber Belle. Cette dernière lança un regard surprit à Regina qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est son fils…

\- Pardon ?

\- Baelfire est le fils de Gold…

Belle se rassit droite, le regard planté vers Gold et son fils. Le jeune homme repoussa la main de son père. De leur table aucune des filles ne put comprendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient, mais quand Baelfire poussa Gold et sortit de la taverne, ce dernier le suivit aussitôt. Belle se leva, mais Regina la retient par le bras.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée…

Belle se défit de la prise de Regina et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand la garde du corps se leva pour la suivre, Emma l'empêcha.

\- Belle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

\- Elle ne pourra pas gérer Gold…

\- Laisse-la faire, mais sœur est pleine de ressources.

\- Emma… Il ne sera pas le Gold qu'elle connait…

\- Regina, fait confiance à Belle. Je connais ma sœur. Elle est si éprise de lui que s'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui serait capable de gérer Rumple Gold, c'est elle.

Regina se rassit souhaitant qu'Emma ait raison, mais perdu le fil de ses pensées quand les douces lèvres d'Emma vienrent happer les siennes.

À l'extérieur, Belle n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver la trace du père et du fils. Ils étaient à l'arrière de la taverne, où il faisait très sombre et silencieux. Seuls leurs voix s'élevaient dans la nuit.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que jamais j'allais apprendre la vérité ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mangé le cœur de ta mère, que je l'ai sorti de sa poitrine et que j'en ai pris une bouchée.

\- Mais non voyons, papa… Mais que tu l'as tué, oui je le crois…

\- Bae…

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir mentit, et pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Bae.

\- Je suis épuisé… Je… je voudrais que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole…

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, et quand Belle entendit le juron de Rumple, elle savait que c'était le fils qui était partit. Avec courage elle se dirigea vers lui, ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la noirceur et elle le repéra. Il frappait le mur de pierre de son poing. Elle se précipita vers lui et attrapa son bras.

\- Rumple arrête.

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard rempli de colère. D'un geste sec, il se défit de son emprise et commença à s'éloigner. Belle se mit devant lui, l'empêchant de marcher.

\- Belle enlève toi de mon chemin.

\- Non.

\- Belle…

\- Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Gold lui empoigna les épaules avec violence et sans douceur, il la plaqua contre le mur de la taverne. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec son doux et gentil Rumple, il était la bête, les dents serrées, prêt à l'attaque. Même si Belle avait mal tellement il la serrait, elle réussit à tendre ses doigts pour venir lui caresser le menton.

\- Rumple, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je t'ai dit de t'enlever de mon chemin!

\- Rumple…

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux si doux de Belle et avec un grognement animal, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. C'est sans aucune délicatesse qu'il mordit ses lèvres, et quand Belle lui donna accès à sa bouche en ouvrant les lèvres, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. La langue inexpérimentée de Belle vient chercher la sienne avec tout la tendresse du monde.

\- Oh Belle… je… je suis désolé…

\- Shhh, ce n'est pas grave mon amour…

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher les mains de Gold remontèrent la robe sur les cuisses de Belle. S'il avait été moins alcoolisé il aurait réalisé que de perdre sa virginité le dos contre un mur de pierre n'était pas le scénario idéal. Mais son érection était douloureuse et Belle semblait plus que réceptive à son assaut. Sentir les mains de Rumple sur ses cuisses excita Belle, elle s'attaqua tremblante au pantalon de son garde du corps. Gold poussa un petit bruit étouffé qui pouvait ressembler à des lamentations avant de coller son bassin contre celui de Belle. Même si elle avait déjà la main à moitié dans son pantalon, à chaque poussée qu'il faisait contre elle, Belle sentait l'érection de Rumple contre son ventre et voulait sentir le membre dur dans sa main, en elle. Le silence de la nuit fut troublé par leurs gémissements et leurs respirations laborieuses. Quand Belle sortit finalement l'objet de son désir, Gold la prit dans ses bras en grognant pour l'accoter contre le mur, leurs bouches toujours soudées et leurs langues goutant l'autre, il porta une main entre les cuisses de Belle, sentant l'humidité de son intimité.

\- Tu es certaine ? gémit-il

\- Oh oui…

\- Gold ? Belle ?, chuchota Regina.

\- Merde…, grogna Gold avant de déposer Belle au sol.

Alors que Gold se reboutonna et que Belle remit en ordre sa robe, ils virent Regina tourner le coin pour entrer dans leurs champs de vision.

\- Gold, répond… chuchota-t-elle de nouveau

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répliqua Gold d'une voix normale.

Régina sursauta en sortant un poignard, avant de le remettre dans son étui. Elle s'approcha, suivit de près par Emma. La garde du corps venait de comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer et maudit Gold dans sa tête d'avoir presque prit une princesse vierge dans la basse-ville, dans le noir, comme une prostitué. Mais elle avait autre chose à penser.

\- Nolan et Humbert sont dans la taverne.

\- Ils t'ont vue ?

\- Non, non… Mais ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas de garde au château cette nuit. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Rumple fit un geste à Belle pour qu'elle passe devant. Regina la vit sortir de la noirceur, la couleur rose de ses joues, et son regard gorgé de désir confirma ce qu'elle redoutait. Emma regarda sa sœur avec envie et admiration, jamais elle n'aurait eut le courage de Belle de courir derrière son garde du corps en colère. Belle avait vraiment le talent de calmer Rumple Gold et pour ça, Emma la trouvait forte.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au château, entrèrent par la même place qu'ils étaient sortis et c'est toujours sans un mot que le quatuor se divisa en duo. Regina referma la porte de la chambre d'Emma quand elle entendit un bruit sourd contre celle de la chambre de Belle. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que Gold ne venait pas de se condamner à mort.

\- C'était quoi ça ?, demanda Emma suite au bruit sourd.

Le bruit était tout simple : Belle venait de plaquer Gold contre sa porte aussitôt qu'il la referma. Elle avait déjà sa bouche écrasée contre les lèvres de Rumple, la main investigatrice du membre de nouveau dure de Gold.

\- Belle… Belle, attend, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de la princesse.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et le prit dans sa main pour le caresser, alors que Gold étouffa son gémissement de plaisir contre le cou de Belle. Il bougea son bassin entre la main de Belle, mais déposa sa main contre celle de la jeune fille.

\- Doucement princesse…

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, non… je n'ai pas envie de terminer ça là…

\- Oh…

Elle retira sa main du pantalon, avant de venir passer sa langue sur le cou de Gold, qui ferma les yeux sous la tendre torture. Il tourna son cou de côté pour lui donner plus d'accès. Belle releva la tête et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle le regarda avec un sourire magnifique, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard rempli de désir et de confiance. Il grogna entre ses dents et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Quand tu me regarde comme ça, tu ne m'aides pas à me contrôler.

\- Qui te demande de te contrôler?

\- Oh Belle…

Il plongea avec passion sur sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, incapable de s'assouvir de l'autre.

\- J'ai envie de te caresser, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

Belle empoigna son collet et le retira de contre la porte, avant de venir prendre sa place. Le dos contre ce montant de bois, et le rapprocha d'elle et Belle gémit.

\- Caresses-moi tout de suite.

Son regard la détailla de la tête au pied, il se mordit les lèvres se demandant quand était-il devenu si chanceux dans la vie ? Comment une jeune femme comme elle pouvait vouloir qu'une brute comme lui la caresse ? Elle était si magnifique, si douce, Gold ne s'était jamais senti vraiment attirant et encore moins beau, mais les yeux de Belle lui firent oublier toutes ses peurs, ses doutes. Belle remarqua que la poitrine de Rumple montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration rapide, il leva sa robe avec ses mains tremblantes, caressa ses cuisses chaudes, remonta ses doigts jusqu'au creux entre ses jambes. Quand il effleura doucement le puit d'amour de Belle, qui était déjà si humide, Gold ferma les yeux, sûrement entrain de combattre le désir sauvage de la posséder tout de suite. Il glissa lentement un doigt en Belle, qui surprise, agrippa l'épaule de Gold en gémissant de plaisir.

Sentant le sexe étroit de Belle se refermer autour de son doigt fit céder la dernière barrière de sa volonté. Il retira vivement son doigt en elle, lui empoigna les hanches, la soulevant et la transporta jusqu'à la petite table qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Après qu'il l'y ait déposée, Gold lui écarta les jambes, et avec rapidité se mit à genoux entre Belle. Elle sentit la langue chaude de Rumple parcourir sa cuisse et terminer sa course sur son clitoris. Belle empoigna de ses mains les cheveux longs de Gold et ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait cru que ça pouvait être aussi agréable et plaisant d'être intime avec un homme. Les nourrices lui avaient appris que seuls les hommes avaient du plaisir dans l'acte matrimonial, que la femme devait satisfaire son homme, mais ensuite les servantes lui avait dit que c'était aussi agréable pour la femme que pour l'homme. Et elles n'avaient pas tort. Belle voyait des étoiles, incapable de rester assise, elle déposa ses coudes vers l'arrière, laissa la bouche, la langue et les doigts de Rumple l'amener rapidement vers son premier orgasme. Quand tout le corps de Belle fut pris de convulsions de plaisir, Rumple se releva pour venir l'embrasser. Elle goûta son propre goût sur la langue de Gold, il avait le menton humide quand Belle vient y passer la langue.

Il ouvrit son pantalon pour sortir son membre avant de s'aligner avec Belle. Ils échangèrent un regard, les yeux bruns de Gold étaient voilé de doute.

\- Tu es certaine, Belle ?

\- Oh oui… Je veux que tu sois le seul à me faire découvrir cet aspect de l'amour.

\- Ça pourrait être douloureux…

\- Je n'ai pas peur, allez viens…

En gémissant, il se guida en elle, lentement, très lentement. Il ferma doucement les yeux en inclinant la tête légèrement vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte par tant de sensations. Elle était si étroite, si humide, c'était tellement bon, mais même s'il sentait l'urgence dans tout son corps, il continua à entrer son sexe le plus lentement possible. Rumple savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il faisait mal à Belle. Quand il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme se planter dans ses épaules, il s'arrêta automatiquement, même si, encore là, il avait le corps tremblant de plaisir de finalement être complètement en elle.

\- Belle ça va ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée .

\- Oui, oui… c'est passé, j'ai eu un pincement.

\- Oh Belle, je suis désolé…

\- Continue... gémit-elle

Quand elle prit finalement toute la longueur de Gold, il réalisa qu'ils étaient parfaitement assortis, comme les pièces d'un casse-tête, ils s'emboitaient parfaitement. Il resta là sans bouger, apprécia pleinement la sensation du sexe de Belle s'adaptant à lui. Quand il creusa finalement les reins, il serra les dents, espérant qu'il allait être capable de se retenir, car déjà son corps tremblait. Avec instinct Belle se mit à bouger au même rythme lent et doux de Gold, venant frapper son pubis sur le sien à chaque poussée. Rapidement, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans le cou de l'autre, mordant la peau, pour étouffer du mieux qu'ils purent leurs gémissements de plaisir. Déjà les mouvements de Gold se trouvaient à être saccadés et de plus en plus brutaux. Avec une lueur de lucidité quand il sentit l'orgasme de Belle, il se retira d'elle pour exploser une seconde plus tard, laissant sa semence tomber sur le sol. En déposa son front contre celui de Belle, tous deux à bout de souffle, il se maudit d'avoir failli oublier que Belle était une princesse, qu'elle était promise à un autre que d'engrosser une princesse n'était pas très intelligent. Ils s'embrassèrent quand ils purent retrouver un semblant de contrôle, en silence Belle le guida jusqu'au lit et se colla à lui, la tête sur sa poitrine avant de s'endormir encore habillée. Rumple Gold la suivit après quelques secondes, se promettant que c'était trop dangereux cet amour, qu'il devait faire entendre raison à ce petit bout de femme.

Dans la chambre voisine, le silence régnait toujours, et Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle avait entendu le râle de Gold. Elle espérait juste qu'il avait fait attention pour ne pas se mettre dans le trouble encore plus. La garde du corps sursauta quand elle sentit le corps chaud d'Emma venir entre ses draps et venir se coller contre son dos.

\- Ils ont eu du plaisir.

\- Gold n'est pas prudent, heureusement que le couloir de vos chambres est assez éloigné du reste du château.

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait été capable de résister à ma sœur. Belle brûle pour lui depuis votre arrivée. Elle a eu ce à quoi elle rêvait depuis un mois.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Tu… tu fais toujours autant attention ?

Regina se retourna pour faire face à Emma et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fit peur. Elle devait être plus forte que Gold. Même si Belle était vierge, faire l'amour avec Rumple était assurément ce qu'une femme désirait. Il en avait déviergé des femmes, elle-même était sans expérience quand elle avait couché avec Gold la première fois. Il était d'une douceur troublante, d'une expérience accablante. Il n'était peut-être pas un amoureux parfait, mais un amant parfait, ça oui. Mais Emma n'était pas juste vierge, elle était vierge d'amour homosexuel. Elle voulait découvrir ce monde et elle le voulait avec Regina.

Cette dernière ne savait pas si elle allait être capable d'être à la hauteur des espérances de la princesse. Et Regina savait que la nervosité n'allait pas aider à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se rappeler sa première fois avec une femme. Ruby n'avait pas été nerveuse, elle avait fait preuve de patience. Regina savait aussi qu'avoir des doigts en soi était moins douloureux que la première pénétration du membre masculin. Quand les douces lèvres d'Emma rencontrèrent sa bouche, elle perdu la notion du temps, elle oublia ses doutes et ses peurs. Sa main expérimentée vient caresser un sein d'Emma qui gémit au toucher de Regina. La princesse tendit sa main tremblante pour rendre la caresse de Regina, elle prit le sein de sa garde du corps avant de venir caresser son cou avec sa langue. Un bruit de lutte dans la chambre de Belle, fit réagir Regina brusquement, maudissant de nouveau Gold d'avoir troublé le moment magique entre Emma et elle. Regina se leva rapidement, ordonna à Emma de rester dans la chambre et de bloquer la porte avec les lits. Elle sortit de la chambre et elle entendit Emma coller les lits contre la porte, avant de se diriger vers la chambre en face, ou elle entendait maintenant la voix de Gold.

\- Allume la chandelle Belle.

Regina ouvrit violement la porte et elle trouva Gold par-dessus un jeune homme, lui encerclant la gorge de ses deux mains de brute. Une fois que la chandelle fut allumée, elle vit Belle porter une main à sa bouche.

\- Rumple arrête… c'est… c'est Gaston…

Gold grogna à en se releva, laissant ledit Gaston se relever rapidement. Il jeta des regards d'épouvante vers une Regina, poignard à la main, et un Rumple, le visage gris de haine, les dents serrées.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, vous êtes qui ? demanda Gaston le doigt pointé vers Gold.

\- Je suis celui qui protège la princesse Belle.

\- En dormant dans sa chambre…

\- C'est ce qui se passe quand les princesses reçoivent des menaces… Et toi, qui te donne le droit d'entrer en pleine nuit dans la chambre d'une jeune femme…

Un grand jeune homme apparu derrière Regina, qui se retourna pour lui mettre sous la gorge son poignard.

\- Oh du calme _love,_ je ne suis pas là pour faire de mal à personne.

\- Killian ?

La voix d'Emma se fit entendre, alors que Regina glissa son regard vers Gold. Les fiancés étaient de retour, finie la lune de miel. Mais elle plissa les yeux en voyant une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Rumple Gold. Il vient de consommer son amour pour la princesse, Regina eu peur qu'il ne pense à faire une grosse erreur. L'arrivée de Gaston et Killian était à prévoir, le mariage des princesses avec leurs prétendant choisis était maintenant une question de jour. Gold jeta son regard vers Belle, elle avait dans ses yeux si bleus la même détermination que lui. Rien n'allait les séparer. Quand il regarda de nouveau vers Regina, il vit les épaules de sa meilleur amie s'affaisser quand elle vit Killian prendre Emma dans ses bras. Regina allait être difficile à convaincre, mais rien ne devait séparer des amoureux, pas même un mariage.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre semble plus axé sur le couple Rumbelle, car un drame va se dérouler la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 5... et ce chapitre sera vraiment axé sur le SwanQueen...**

 **Malgré le mois et quelques jours de silence sur cette fic, le long chapitre est à la hauteur ? Vous voulez un chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà la suite de nos charmant garde du corps qui fut dérangé par Killian et Gaston les fiancés des princesses... Comment vont réagir les jeunes filles ? Et Gold et Regina ? J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre, du moins autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire._

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire avant ce chapitre, car c'est exactement cette scène que j'ai rêvée ( la fin du chapitre ) qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire cette histoire... Alors je peux dire que... voilà les 4 premiers chapitre on été un prélude... Voilà la vrai histoire qui commence..._

 _On m'a demandé si j'avais Twitter, instagram et autre... Je suis assez nulle je n'ai que facebook :p_

 _Je remercie la réaction des gens après un mois et demi de silence et j'ai été agréablement surprise et j'ai adorée... Je remercie tout les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... Je vous aimes_

* * *

État d'urgence et fuite observée

Gaston et Killian se retirèrent pour la nuit, s'excusant d'avoir apeuré les princesses par leur surprise. Inconscients de l'état de leurs fiancées et de leurs gardes du corps, les deux hommes étaient bien heureux d'être de retour au château et de pouvoir fêter leurs mariages prochains.

Regina eu envie de secouer Gold. Il affichait un regard noir et ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage lui donnait la nausée. Qu'avait-il prévu ? Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Belle vint se coller dans le dos de Rumple, étouffant ses pleurs contre ses épaules. Emma entra à son tour dans la chambre de sa sœur, tremblante, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Regina elle était incapable de ne pas fixer son meilleur ami et sa princesse. Toujours collée dans dos de son amoureux, Belle passa ses mains tremblantes entre les bras de Gold pour venir les loger sur sa poitrine. Gold avait un regard vide et dangereux. Emma vint se coller aussi contre le dos de Regina, son menton sur son épaule.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Emma.

\- Belle et toi allez-vous marier… murmura Regina, tandis que Gold gémit au son de cette affirmation.

Belle secoua la tête, son visage toujours enfuit dans le dos de Gold, et planta ses doigts dans sa poitrine. Regina comprit l'expression et la douleur physique de son meilleur ami, et sortit de la chambre avec Emma. Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Emma, la princesse blonde était nerveuse.

\- Killian est revenu… ça veut dire… que tu ne seras plus mon garde du corps ? Que tu vas partir? Ça veut dire que Belle partira avec Gaston… et Gold, que je serai ici sans toi et sans ma sœur?

\- Tu es la future Reine. Belle partira dans le Royaume de Gaston et surement sans Gold, car ils ont leurs propres gardes du corps dans ce Royaume.

\- Beaucoup de chose ont changé, peut-être que…. Commença Emma.

\- Rien n'a changé Emma, coupa Regina. Ils sont vos fiancés Il n'était pas prévu que Belle tomberait amoureuse de Rumple et que…

\- Et que je serais amoureuse de toi ? Car je t'aime Regina et je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec Killian Jones… Je te veux toi…

Regina ferma les yeux, laissant Emma l'encercler de ses bras. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de maudire tout être vivant qui lui refusait l'accès au bonheur. De la chambre d'en face provenait des bruits étouffés de sanglots et la conversation entre Gold et Belle était incompréhensible.

Emma ne voulait pas penser à son mariage prochain. Elle ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance d'expérimenter ce que sa sœur avait vécu quelques instants plus tôt. Emma voulait vivre l'amour dans les bras de sa garde du corps. Avec hésitation, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. Par instinct celle-ci recula la tête.

\- Regina… on ne sait pas ce qui se passera demain. S'il-te-plait… Prends moi, prends mon corps, prends tout ce que tu veux. J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de toi…

La brune n'avait plus la force de combattre ses dernières hésitations et caressa de ses doigts les lèvres chaudes de la princesse. Les gémissements d'Emma rendirent Regina quelque peu nerveuse. Jamais elle n'avait initiée une autre personne à la sexualité. Elle avait tout appris de l'acte charnel avec Rumple Gold et ensuite avec une femme, Ruby. Tous les deux avaient été d'une patience remarquable et d'une tendresse époustouflante. Regina ne savait pas si elle aurait les mêmes qualités compte tenu de l'intensité de son désir pour Emma. Elle prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. La princesse avait la bouche entrouverte et sa langue pointait légèrement hors de sa bouche, de façon sans équivoque : elle voulait tout. Emma l'avait choisie, elle, Regina comme guide et amante pour sa première expérience sexuelle.

La garde du corps profita de la bouche ouverte d'Emma pour y pénétrer sa langue pour la première fois. La princesse laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé quand elle sentit la langue de Regina explorer sa bouche. Regina essaya de se calmer. Elle l'aurait pris maintenant, tout de suite, sans cérémonie, passionnément. Elle du faire un effort pour se contrôler et se rappeler qu'Emma vivait sa première expérience et qu'elle ne voulait pas la brusquer ou la priver de son plaisir et de la douceur et de patience qu'elle avait reçues lors de ses premières fois. C'est sans difficulté que la légère robe de nuit d'Emma se retrouva par terre, laissant son corps nu à la vue de Regina.

\- Tu es magnifique mon a…, murmura Regina, d'une voix rauque.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit un des seins d'Emma dans sa main et avec son pouce, caressa le mamelon, qui se durcit au toucher. Les jambes de la princesse ne semblaient plus pouvoir la soutenir quand Regina se pencha finalement vers l'autre mamelon et le suça entre ses lèvres. Avec douceur, elle fit se coucher Emma sur le matelas, avant de passer ses mains sur son corps qui était déjà complétement abandonné à ses caresses.

Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait perdre la tête comme la princesse, jamais elle n'avait eu envie de dire ''je t'aime'' à quelqu'un, jamais le simple fait de caresser un corps ne l'avait amenée à la frontière de l'orgasme et de la folie. Regina découvrait de nouvelles sensations en même temps qu'Emma. Elle se demanda même si Gold avait ressenti la même chose avec Belle, mais secoua rapidement la tête pour effacer l'image de son meilleur ami. Quand Emma s'assit sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau, Regina eu une dernière pensée pour remercier Rumple d'avoir été un si bon professeur sexuel. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente car les mains d'Emma caressaient ses seins et qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement puissant.

Elle repoussa Emma sur le dos. Elle devait donner toute son attention à la princesse, sa princesse pour toute une nuit. Le reste était sans importance. Son plaisir n'avait pas d'importance s'il n'était pas précédé de celui de la femme qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Emma protesta en grognant de se sentir repoussée, mais quand elle sentit la langue de Regina sur sa cuisse, elle ferma les yeux ne sachant comment accueillir ces sensations de plaisir. Quand la bouche de son amante se trouva sur son ventre descendant plus bas, le corps d'Emma fut parcouru de spasmes. Du bout de sa langue, Regina effleura son clitoris.

\- Oh… gémit Emma.

Sans plus être consciente de ses gestes, elle plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Regina quand enfin la bouche de son amante se referma sur son point sensible. Elle le suçait et le taquinait avec sa langue. La princesse leva instinctivement les hanches pour se rapprocher de la bouche de Regina, qui vint introduire un doigt dans l'ouverture de son intimité, la bouche toujours en action. Quand pénétra lentement son doigt en Emma, Regina sentit le sexe celle-ci se resserrer. Elle était si étroite, mais tellement humide que Regina n'eut aucune difficulté à faire bouger son doigt en elle.

\- Oh Regina… cria la princesse bougeant le bassin à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient.

Avec sa main de libre, Regina écarta davantage les jambes d'Emma, permettant à son doigt d'entrer plus profondément. Elle remonta sa bouche vers le ventre de la blonde et entra un deuxième doigt. Elle était tellement belle, tellement parfaite, tellement à elle. Killian ne pourrait jamais la posséder comme Regina l'aimait en ce moment. Jamais plus elle ne vivrait de moment aussi magique et parfait, ce qui rendait l'acte encore plus sérieux et tragique en même temps.

Emma leva davantage ses hanches, sa respiration devenait laborieuse, mais elle accepta la langue de Regina dans sa bouche. Le nez et le menton de Regina étaient mouillés par l'humidité d'Emma et sur la langue de son amante, la princesse put se gouter. Emma n'était plus en possession d'aucun de ses moyens et elle s'entendait gémir alors qu'une vague de chaleur lui monta dans le ventre. Bientôt Regina refit le chemin inverse avec sa langue et revint sur le clitoris royal. Elle retira ses doigts du corps soumis de la princesse pour lui caresser les seins. C'était trop d'émotions en même temps et Emma sentit des larmes rouler sur son visage. Alors que les doigts de Regina jouaient avec chaque mamelon, sa main valide écarta les lèvres intimes et très personnelles d'Emma et passa sa langue sur l'entièreté de la longueur du sexe humide de plaisir de la princesse, la pénétrant à chaque passage.

Les cris de la princesse se furent de plus en plus sonores et expressifs. Regina voulait la libérer en la faisant jouir de tout son corps. Elle revient donc sur son clitoris avec sa bouche alors que de nouveau ses doigts entrèrent en Emma. Mais cette fois, les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus rapides. Regina n'avait même plus consciences qu'elles étaient dans le Château, que le fiancé de celle qui serait la femme de sa vie était de retour, et que n'importe quel garde pouvait passer dans le couloir.

Elle remonta son menton sur le ventre d'Emma et la regarda. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait les joues roses, la tête inclinée légèrement, la bouche ouverte, et ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que les doigts de Regina en elle. Quand Regina sentir la contraction du vagin comprimer ses doigts, elle sut qu'Emma venait d'avoir son premier orgasme. Ses fesses, jusque-là surélevées du matelas tombèrent durement dans le lit, tremblant par la puissance de l'orgasme.

Quand la contraction s'apaisa, Regina fit de nouveau bouger ses doigts en Emma mais cette dernière supplia :

\- R..Regina…je… laisse-moi te toucher… voir ton corps… tu es trop habillée.

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément avec tout le désespoir qu'indiquait la situation. Regina s'assit entre les cuisses d'Emma. Si la princesse dormait toujours avec une petite robe de nuit, la garde du corps gardait toujours ses vêtements : une chemise et un pantalon. Lorsqu'Emma retrouva ses esprits, elle s'assit dans le lit et entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Regina. C'était à son tour de gouter les seins, déjà durcit de Regina, qui se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne put articuler un mot. La chambre, comme un lieu sacré, était pleine de leurs respirations saccadées et de leurs gémissements. Regina inclina son corps vers l'arrière, permettant ainsi à la bouche et la langue d'Emma de découvrir sa poitrine et son ventre. Les mains de la princesse s'attaquait vigoureusement au bouton de son pantalon quand un grand coup se fit entendre contre la porte.

\- Regina ?

La garde du corps grogna, mais ne répondit pas, encourageant Emma à continuer et à ignore l'intru. Mais l'indésirable ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise et deux grands coups résonnèrent dans la porte.

\- Regina !

\- Putain Gold… va-t'en ! jappa Regina.

Un dernier coup, différent, fut croire à Regina qu'il venait de frapper avec sa tête. Elle était en colère contre lui. Regina se défit à regret de l'étreinte d'Emma et ouvrit la porte. Sa chemise était ouverte, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas, elle avait juste envie de l'étrangler. Il avait eu son moment avec Belle, alors pourquoi venait-il la déranger maintenant? Alors qu'il savait à quel point ce moment était précieux pour elle? Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva devant un Gold au visage toujours blême et aux les yeux tous aussi meurtriers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Gold jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre et remarqua Emma qui s'enroulait dans des couvertures pour cacher sa nudité. Lorsque Rumple la regarda enfin dans les yeux, Regina comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

Emma ne saisit aucun mot de leur conversation, mais elle comprit que Regina semblait en désaccord et essayait de calmer Gold. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle revient dans la chambre, Emma retrouva une Regina blême, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Cette dernière secoua la tête comme pour chasser un fantôme et s'assit sur le lit, dos à Emma qui vint rapidement l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Le mariage est pour demain soir…

Emma se raidit et s'éloigna de Regina pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même et entourer ses genoux de ses bras.

\- Com…Comment tu le sais ?

\- Gold… a été voir ton père. Il était en colère que Gaston puisse entrer dans la chambre de Belle en pleine nuit et qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer… L..le Roi lui a dit qu'à partir de demain soir, ça allait être la chambre de Belle et… de Gaston. Aussi que lorsque Belle allait partir, ses services ne seraient plus retenus. Et que… que ton mariage allait être célébré en même temps que celui de ta soeurs. Ton père savait que vos fiancés arrivaient aujourd'hui… Il… il voulait vous faire une surprise.

Emma laissa couler ses larmes, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles, avant de regarder vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Gold… Il t'a dit ce qu'il allait faire ?

Regina secoua la tête, le regard fuyant. Emma comprit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas envie de la forcer. Regina semblait assez sous le choc. Ça ne semblait pas lié uniquement aux mariages. Non, elle avait appris quelque chose qui la troublait. Emma se lova contre Regina et le reste de la nuit se passa en silence autant dans une chambre que dans l'autre.

Aucun des quatre amoureux ne trouva sommeil. Le lendemain tout au long des préparatifs, Emma fut séparée de Regina. Cette dernière avait continuellement envie de pleurer, elle qui en temps normal ne versait aucune larme. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Belle, qui semblait étrangement calme, souriant même de temps en temps à la servante qui venait l'aider avec sa robe de mariage.

Comment sa sœur pouvait être aussi calme alors que dans quelques heures elle allait être séparée à tout jamais de son Rumple? Quand les yeux bleus de Belle rencontrèrent les yeux verts de sa sœur, elle lui sourit tristement.

\- Comment es-tu aussi sereine Belle… ? murmura Emma.

\- Je t'aime… tu le sais Emma que je t'aime ?

\- Belle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quand la robe de mariage de Belle fut terminée, elle se leva et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à pleurer dans le cou de sa sœur

\- Tu vas me manquer Emma.

\- Tu ne pars pas tout de suite. Regina a dit que Gold avait…

\- Shhh. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime. Dis-moi que tu le sais.

Emma eu peur du regard de Belle. Quelque chose de trop sérieux voilait la bonne humeur habituelle de sa sœur.

\- Je le sais, Belle. Et je t'aime aussi.

\- Princesse Belle, vous devez patienter dans votre chambre. La cérémonie commencera bientôt, déclara un garde royal.

Belle serra de nouveau Emma contre elle et sortit rapidement de la pièce, s'essuyant les yeux. Emma vit l'ombre de Gold qui suivait Belle, mais qui s'arrêta lorsque Regina se retrouva devant lui.

\- Tu es certaine, Regina ? lui demanda Gold

Emma vit Regina fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête affirmativement. Gold tendit une main pour caresser la joue de Regina.

\- Je vais te laisser du temps…

Sur ces dernières paroles, Gold disparut rejoindre Belle, alors que Regina entra dans la pièce, le regard perdu. Aucune des deux n'ouvrit la bouche et quand le garde royal invita Emma à venir dans la salle du trône, elle essaya de capter le regard de Regina qui fuyait malheureusement chaque contact. Lorsque Emma entra, Gaston et Killian étaient déjà en place à attendre leurs futures épouses. La princesse fronça les sourcils en regardant son père.

\- Où est Belle ?

\- Tu es la future Reine, tu dois arriver la première. Un garde est allé chercher Belle.

Emma se plaça nerveusement aux côtés de Killian Jones, qui lui fit un sourire charmeur ridicule. La princesse chercha Regina du regard. Elle la trouva au fond de la salle, le visage froid et distant. Soudainement un garde entra en panique et Regina ferma les yeux.

\- Majesté ! MAJESTÉÉÉÉÉ!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière d'entrer?

\- Ma… Majesté… Il y a un problème.

\- Et quel est ce problème ?

Emma sentit son ventre se contracter. Quelque chose était arrivé à Belle, c'était une évidence.

\- La princesse Belle a disparu.

Les murmures dans la salle du trône stoppèrent rapidement, alors que Regina cachait son visage dans ses mains et qu'Emma sentit un grand froid la parcourir toute entière jusque dans ses os.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par «disparu» ? hurla le Roi. Où est son garde du corps? Où est GOLD ?

\- Il… il semblerait qu'il… qu'il soit responsable de la disparition de la princesse... Nous avons découvert le garde Nolan sans connaissance près de la cour royal. Il… il a dit que Gold l'a assommé et qu'il était avec la princesse.

L'alarme fut sonnée. Le Roi annula le mariage jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sa plus jeune fille avait été enlevée par une brute sanguinaire. Le Roi ordonna à Gaston et Killian de partir à la recherche des fugitifs. Ils devaient ramener Belle vivante et Rumple Gold mort ou vivant Emma fut enfermée dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie Regina. Le Roi avait peur que Gold revienne lui enlever sa fille aînée aussi.

Une fois seule dans la chambre, la peur qu'Emma avait ressentie à l'annonce de la disparition de sa sœur, se transforma en joie. Belle s'était enfuie avec l'amour de sa vie, elle avait eu le courage de faire ce choix et elle lui avait fait ses adieux plus tôt dans la journée. Quand elle jeta un regard à Regina, elle remarqua que la garde du corps était toujours aussi silencieuse et blême.

\- Il t'a dit adieu ?

\- …

Comme elle ne lui répondit pas, Emma se rappela de la conversation bizarre surprise dans la salle où elle s'était habillée, celle où Belle lui avait fait ses adieux.

\- Tu savais… Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Pourquoi ?

\- Emma…

\- Non pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis sans nous ?

\- Car j'ai refusé de les suivre.

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, confuse. Elles auraient pu fuir avec Gold et Belle, mais Regina avait refusé sans même lui en parler.

\- Pardon ? demanda Emma, confuse.

\- Tu ne réalises pas ce qui va se passer quand ils les retrouveront. Gold sera tué sur le champ ou ramené ici où il sera pendu. Belle osera surement prendre sa défense et sera vue comme étant une victime protégeant son bourreau.

\- Tu as pris cette décision sans m'en parler…

\- Car tu aurais réagi comme eux, sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir… En partant en nous laissant derrière il savait que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu… Il…il nous laisse plus de temps ensemble.

Emma se cacha le visage dans le cou de Regina. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé partir avec sa sœur, mais aurait-elle été capable de vivre dans la peur d'être retrouvée à chaque seconde. Elle n'avait pas la force de Belle et Regina le savait. Emma souhaitait simplement que sa sœur soit en sécurité et heureuse.

Mais là n'était pas encore le moment du bonheur. Gold était en état d'alerte et sursautait à chaque bruit dans les bois. Belle vint se coller à lui quand la noirceur les couvrit. Ils avaient entendu la cavalerie partir à leur recherche, mais ils étaient partis du mauvais côté. Ils avaient don un moment de répit pour l'instant. La forêt était encore sécuritaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus.

Rumple sortit une peau d'ours et en couvrit Belle et lui-même. Il la prit contre lui, son nez dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime toi, lui murmura Belle son l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Belle ferma les yeux, en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme aimé, une pensée pour Emma lui serra le cœur. Rumple fixait les tours du château, encore visibles de la forêt et se promit d'amener Belle loin de cette vie, se promettant aussi de revenir chercher Regina et Emma.

* * *

 **Est-ce du courage ou un acte totalement irréfléchi qu'on fait Gold et Belle... ? Auriez vous fait comme Regina ou comme Gold ? Le prochain chapitre sera un parfait mélange des deux couples... un en fuite et leur au chaud...**

 **Alors on se dit à la semaine prochaine ? Pour la suite de cette fic !**

 **Laissez moi le savoir :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Le retard est dû à deux problèmes... Un technique mon ordinateur à décidé d'avoir des difficultés, et deuxièmement j'ai été assez malade cette semaine. J'ai des problèmes de santé depuis quelques années qui me donne de temps en temps des problèmes. La fic_ **Un crocodile orné d'un rose et un Cygne croquant une pomme** _aura une semaine de retard._

 _Alors voilà la suite de la fuite du Rumbelle et ce qui se passe pour le SwanQueen qui sont resté au château. Qui aura des regrets sur les gestes ou manque de geste ? Peuvent-ils compter sur de l,aide au château ou ailleur ? Ah il faut lire :p_

 _Merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement_ **Et la personne qui me dit : Il est encore là ce alcoolique, j'aimerais bien savoir de qui tu parles ?** _Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire ou des idées... on ne sait jamais vos idées peuvent se retrouver dans cette fic._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Jour 1_

 _Je ne regrette pas la décision d'être partie avec Rumple. Comment le pourrais-je ? Le regarder dormir sa tête contre mon épaule est la plus formidable sensation. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et le jour se lève à peine, comme s'il voulait me narguer et me rappeler mon rang. J'ai froid et j'ai faim, mais ce n'est pas assez pour remettre mon choix en question. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. Pour la personne qui trouvera ce journal si jamais il nous arriverait quelque chose : je n'ai pas été enlevée et je suis ici de mon plein gré. Décision sur un coup de tête_ _: Oui ! Mais…_

Belle était à la rivière pour se rafraichir quand Gold referma le journal qu'elle avait commencé à écrire ce matin. Il leva les yeux vers celle qui avait réussi à voler son cœur. Elle était souriante, le teint légèrement plus blême qu'habituellement. Elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage, ce qui mouilla le haut de sa robe rendue sale par 12 heures de cavale. Elle avait avoué dans son journal qu'elle trouvait que la décision de partir n'était pas très réfléchie… Lorsque Belle se retourna vers lui, elle perdit son sourire, en voyant qu'il tenait le petit cahier entre ses mains.

\- Rumple ?

Il déposa le journal sur le sol et se dirigea vers la rivière à son tour. Sans un regard pour Belle, il retira ses vêtements et sauta à l'eau. Elle avait beau le connaitre depuis très peu longtemps, Belle avait bien deviné son côté dramatique et sa logique ambiguë qui le faisait tout comprendre de travers. Elle le regardait nager sur le dos et enleva à son tour ses vêtements pour le rejoindre. Belle nagea jusqu'à lui, sans qu'il ne lui jette un regard. Elle se mit derrière lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Debout dans la rivière, elle pencha son visage vers celui de Rumple, qui avait les yeux fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a déplu dans ce que tu as lu ? lui chuchota-t-elle la joue contre son front.

\- Tu nous trouves irréfléchis…

\- Mais nous le sommes mon amour… Ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit une mauvaise décision ou que j'aie des regrets.

Gold se mit debout à son tour, face à Belle, qui lui souriait. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir molles, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle ferma les yeux pour répondre à son baiser. Belle l'embrassa de tout son désespoir, de tout son amour pour cet homme. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Rumple, qui serra le corps nu de Belle contre le sien. Son désir était évident, mais des jappements au loin firent se raidir Gold, comme s'il avait reçu une flèche dans sa chair. Il se décolla à regret de Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des chiens… Les gardes sont entrés dans la forêt. Ton père a dû parler à Regina. Dépêche-toi, il faut partir.

Rumple prit la main de Belle et c'est la peur au ventre qu'ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Gold ramassa leurs sacs pour quitter les lieux en catastrophe. Les gardes et les chiens étaient de l'autre côté de la rivière, encore assez loin dans les bois, mais il n'était pas question pour Rumple de laisser le moindre indice. Il savait qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, ils trouveraient ce campement et qu'ils déduiraient facilement qui avait passé la nuit ici.

Sans un mot, les fuyards s'engouffrèrent davantage dans la forêt dense, l'estomac vide. Gold n'avait pas eu le temps de chasser, mais Belle le suivait sans se plaindre, ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de l'amour de sa vie. Elle suivait le rythme dicté par Rumple, son esprit se rappelant le moment où il lui avait proposé de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas hésité et lui avait dit oui, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse de ne pas être séparée de lui par le mariage arrangé par son père. Elle avait été déçue quand il lui avait annoncé que Regina avait refusé de les suivre, mais elle savait sa sœur en sécurité avec sa garde du corps.

\- Belle ! Belle ? murmura Gold

Elle secoua sa tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et le regarda avec surprise. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et son estomac hurlait famine à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Nous les avons semés ? demanda-t-elle

\- Qui, les gardes ? Non… nous avons de l'avance, il faut juste espérer que les chiens renifleront du mauvais côté, mais il n'y a pas de vent...

\- Mais pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous?

D'un mouvement de la tête, Rumple se dégagea le visage de ses cheveux sales et la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça fait presque 5 heures que nous marchons. Nous devons manger quelque chose et espérer que nous nous rendons jusqu'à à la petite cabane de Jefferson avant la nuit.

\- 5 heures ? Vraiment? Qui est Jefferson ? Que voulais-tu dire ce matin dans la rivière quand tu as dit que mon père avait du parler à Regina ?

Il prit Belle par les épaules, l'assit par terre contre un arbre et se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche de ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner. Belle le retient par la manche de son chandail.

\- Rumple ?

\- On doit manger en premier. Reste ici, je vais nous chercher quelque chose pour remplir nos ventres avant de reprendre la route… Je répondrai à tes questions en mangeant.

Elle tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se penche à nouveau vers elle. Il lui caressa les lèvres de ses doigts noircis de saleté, avant de s'éloigner silencieusement et de disparaitre entre les arbres. Belle déposa sa tête contre le tronc et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Serait-elle capable de le suivre à l'autre bout du monde, simplement par amour ? Aurait-elle la forme physique pour suivre le rythme de Rumple ? Devrait-elle fuir toute sa vie ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça hier quand ils s'étaient enfuis. Pourtant, Gold l'avait bien avertie que s'ils étaient retrouvés, il y avait de fortes chances pour que les gardes le tuent sur-le-champs, et que si, par miracle, il n'était pas encore mort à son retour au chateau, le Roi le ferait pendre sans hésitation. Belle n'avait pas eu peur avant maintenant. Se retrouver seule dans la partie de la forêt du Royaume qu'elle ne connaissait pas, fit monter un sentiment de peur. Une peur rationnelle qui lui grugeait le ventre. Si Rumple ne revenait pas, s'il la trouvant trop lente, ou qu'il changeait d'avis sur son amour pour elle, que ferait-elle? Du revers de la main elle essuya ses joues et sursauta violemment en entendant le bruit d'une branche se casser. Elle se calma quand elle vit Rumple marcher vers elle. Ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Il déposa quelques pommes sur le sac de voyage. Il tenait dans ses mains deux poissons.

\- Il a un petit étang dans les bois et j'ai vu un poisson sauter… et puis un deuxième. Ils ne sautent plus maintenant, mais ton estomac non plus...

Il retira ses cheveux de son visage d'une main pour jeter un coup d'œil à Belle. Il serra les mâchoires en voyant son visage en larmes, Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Belle.

\- Tu peux retourner vers eux si c'est ce que tu veux…

\- Quoi ? Non, non… Pourquoi… Je… Je suis fatiguée et j'ai très faim… Je…

\- Belle… Si tu n'es plus certaine…

\- Je t'aime. De ça, je suis certaine. La faim me fait avoir des doutes sur ma capacité à ne pas être un poids pour toi… Mais je ne veux pas retourner là-bas et te perdre…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Rumple lui fasse un sourire. Il se pencha vers les poissons en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime aussi… Mange au plus vite alors…

Il lui lança une pomme avant de sortir un poignard courbé de son sac. Belle avait déjà vu cette lame. Il avait engravé son nom dessus comme un signe de reconnaissance et de fierté. Elle croqua dans sa pomme avant de prendre la parole de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi as-tu parlé de Regina et du fait qu'elle aurait dit à mon père où nous étions ?

\- Ton père l'a surement testée. Le Roi savait que nous nous connaissions avant de nous engager. Il a surement dû lui demander où nous aimions marcher et probablement qu'elle a parlé de moi pour assurer sa propre sécurité.

\- Elle t'a trahie ?

\- Regina ? Pas vraiment. Elle protège ta sœur.

Il se retourna vers Belle, tenant dans ses mains un poisson à moitié ouvert.

\- C'est chacun pour soi dans ce métier _sweetheart._ Tu as surement remarqué ce qui se passe entre ta sœur et Regina ?

Belle pencha la tête. Elle savait que si son père éprouvait la moindre suspicion de l'amour entre Emma et Regina, la garde du corps serait torturée et tuée. Belle aurait voulu qu'elles s'enfuient avec eux. Belle prit une grande respiration et releva ses yeux vers un Rumple occupé à apprêter les poissons. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ses efforts à enlever toutes les arêtes.

\- Qui est Jefferson ? demanda Belle.

\- Un ami, répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux du repas en devenir.

\- Il est de confiance ?

Gold se leva et vient s'assoir à côté de Belle et lui tendit un morceau de poisson cru. Comme elle ne le prit pas, il leva les yeux vers Belle, qui regardait le poisson avec dégoût.

\- Princesse, nous sommes en cavale. Tu ne peux pas agir comme une princesse. C'est parfaitement comestible ainsi. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles réellement m'obliger à faire un feu permettrait aux gardes du château de nous retrouver et de manger notre si bon repas ?

Elle prit le morceau que Rumple lui donnait et le regarda mordre dans son morceau de poisson avec appétit. Elle l'imita et dû s'avouer que ce n'était pas mauvais. Belle mastiqua avec un plaisir énorme en fermant les yeux.

Le chaos qui régnait au château en ce début d'après-midi n'atteignit pas Regina dans son silence. Elle était assise dans la cour royale, encore chamboulée par son entretien avec le Roi. Il était venu la chercher très tôt le matin. Heureusement qu'elle était déjà réveillée, car les gardes l'auraient trouvée dans le lit d'Emma. Elle fut amenée sans douceur jusqu'au Roi. La peur s'était emparée d'elle et ne la lâchait toujours pas quelques heures plus tard. Il avait été question de Gold, évidemment. Le Roi voulait savoir si elle avait remarqué l'intérêt particulier qu'il portait à Belle, s'il avait parlé de son plan d'enlever Belle et des possibles cachettes où il pourrait retenir Belle captive.

Regina avait répondu par des demies vérités. Elle ne pouvait pas nier connaitre le comportement de Rumple, mais elle pouvait cacher certaines choses au Roi. Elle avait parlé de sa facilité de disparaitre dans les bois et du fait qu'il n'avait aucun ami fidèle dans le Royaume. Regina ne lui parla pas de Jefferson. Même si Gold ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle savait bien qu'il se dirigeait par-là, avant de quitter le Royaume par la montagne. Elle dit au Roi que Rumple était un mauvais alpiniste, qu'il allait surement contourner la montagne. Le père des princesses l'avait remerciée et lui avait avoué être heureux de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur sa fidélité et son professionnalisme envers son travail. Son professionnalisme. Si jamais il apprenait qu'elle protégeait Emma de tout son corps et qu'elle inspectait chaque partie du corps de la princesse de ses yeux ou de sa langue, Régina se demanda s'il trouverait qu'elle est toujours aussi dévouée et méticuleuse ou bien si le Roi n'aurait pas le temps de se poser la question avant de la faire assassiner.

Regina était donc assise dans la cour, apeurée et angoissée quand Emma vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Emma posa délicatement une main sur la nuque de Regina, ce qui fit réagir Regina illico qui se leva rapidement et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne fais plus jamais ça en public!

\- Regina…

\- Non Emma, aucune marque de tendresse. Le Roi est déjà assez suspicieux qu'il ne faut pas en rajouter.

\- Il te voulait quoi ?

Regina se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés avant de lui répondre.

\- Que je trahisse Gold.

\- Tu l'as fait ?

\- À moitié… chuchota Regina

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de se lever rapidement, de regarder tout autour avant de poser son regard assombrit par la colère sur son amante.

\- … Belle ne court aucune danger … Enfin, si elle est retrouvée. Le danger, elle le court en étant dans la forêt, dit Regina d'un ton calme.

\- Regina… dit Emma en haussant la voix.

La garde du corps lui prit alors fermement le bras et l'amena dans un endroit sombre et humide. Elle prit violemment la mâchoire d'Emma et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends que tu as peur pour Belle. Tu as à fleur de peau et tu réagis de façon totalement contraire de toi. J'ai trahi Gold à moitié, les mettant sur la bonne piste, mais avec de faux espoir. Rumple va tout faire pour protéger ta sœur… Il est le spécialiste de la survie dans les bois. Il est un alpiniste hors pair et un chasseur aguerri.

\- Je sais… Il avait un garde qui nous observait,.. Je voulais simplement faire diversion...

Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Emma n'avait rien à envier à Belle, elle était tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle. Dans une pulsion incontrôlable Regina se pencha pour venir happer les lèvres de sa princesse blonde. Emma fut surprise et ressentit le courant électrique se propager dans son corps à la vitesse de la lumière. Plus rien ne comptait. Elles s'embrassèrent en à perdre haleine quand finalement un brouhaha dans la cour les fit sursauter. Elles étaient haletantes, le cœur battant tellement fort qu'elles en avaient des étourdissements.

Regina secoua sa tête avant de sortir rapidement et trouver Gaston tenant dans ses mains une robe tachée et déchiré. Emma porta une main à sa bouche alors que le Roi se planta devant le fiancé de Belle.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devait revenir que si tu trouvais Belle.

Gaston soutint le regard de son futur beau-père avant de lui tendre la robe.

\- Je serai en mesure de les rejoindre avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous avons trouvé cette robe dans un petit campement de fortune. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça appartient à Belle?

Le Roi prit la robe déchiquetée entre ses doigts tremblant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Emma et de ramener son attention vers la robe. Il semblait chercher des traces de sang, ou de sperme, ou tout indice qui pouvait lui faire ordonner la mise à mort de Rumple Gold. Le regard du Roi revint vers sa fille. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Emma serra discrètement les doigts de Regina entre les siens avant d'avancer vers son père.

\- Emma, ça… ça appartient à Belle ?

La robe était trempée et dans un état lamentable. Il n'y n'avait aucune odeur ou signe qui pouvait indiquer que Belle était en danger.

\- Oui… c'est à Belle… C'est sa robe de mariage, papa.

Elle avait dû l'abandonner pour faire plus de place dans son sac. Emma retourna se placer près de Regina, qui se forçait à ne pas la regarder. La tension était étouffante. Gaston se passa nerveusement les mains sur ses cuisses, tandis que le Roi cherchait des signes incriminants de la maltraitance de Gold envers sa fille. Brusquement il leur tourna le dos et disparu dans le château, la robe de Belle toujours dans ses mains. Le fiancé de Belle jeta un regard vers Regina, les yeux plissés avant de sortir à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma entendit des chevaux quitter la cour du château. La chasse à l'homme continuait. Gaston allait rejoindre Killian et le groupe resté au petit campement de fortune de Gold et de Belle.

La princesse partit brusquement vers la chambre de Belle, suivie par Regina. Emma était en colère et triste à la fois. Elle aurait voulu être en cavale avec sa sœur, pouvoir vivre l'amour qu'elle avait pour Regina sans se faire juger et sans que celle-ci risque la peine de mort.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Belle, elle aperçut le garde David Nolan, celui que Rumple avait assommé avant de s'enfuir, dans la chambre. Il était debout, la tête penchée vers le sol. Emma entra en trombe, sans réfléchir.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Nolan sursauta et se retourna vers la princesse qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Le Roi m'a demandé de fouiller la chambre de la princesse Belle pour trouver des indices que Belle se sentait menacée par Gold…

\- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui…

Emma se retourna vers une Regina blême, qui fixait ce que David avait fixé juste avant leur arrivée. La princesse ne comprenait rien. Elle ne voyait rien au sol qui pouvait être une preuve. Il n'y avait qu'une tache jaunâtre. Emma devient blême à son tour.

\- Tu… tu vas avertir mon père ?

\- Tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis, avoue, répliqua David à Regina.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Tu sais ce que c'est cette tache, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne sera pas seulement accusé d'enlèvement, mais de viol aussi.

Emma secoua la tête tandis que Regina tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre pour attendre la princesse. Cette dernière s'approcha de David, qui baissa le regard pour ne pas affronter les yeux verts remplis de colère.

\- Comment tu penses que mon père va réagir quand il apprendra pour Mary-Margaret et toi?

\- Restez calme, princesse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit au Roi. Je voulais effacer la tache discrètement.

Emma était sous le choc, tandis que Regina revint en furie dans la chambre. Elle prit David par le collet et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Si tu crois que tu peux faire des menaces, tu te trompes. Tu es en mauvaise position toi aussi, dit-elle les dents serrées.

David se laissa faire, appréciant la proximité de la meilleure amie de Gold qui lui permit de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Je lui ai demandé de me frapper. Je leur ai ouvert la porte. Mary-Margaret m'a confié que Belle était amoureuse de Gold. Quand ils ont quitté, je ne pouvais pas être un suspect, alors Gold m'a frappé. Avant cela Belle m'avait remercié et Gold également, du moins à sa façon, en grognant. Alors non, je n'irai pas les dénoncer et je ne ferai pas de chantage, ni à la princesse Emma, ni à toi.

Regina le relâcha aussitôt, ébahie, et recula de quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois à l'amour véritable. Mais voici ce que je ne comprends pas : Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parties avec eux? Ici c'est encore plus dangereux pour vous deux.

\- Quoi ? bégaya Regina

David remit ses habits en ordre avant de sourire à Regina.

\- Ton regard te trahit. Le Roi est trop occupé à chercher Belle qu'il ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Ressaisis-toi, sinon Gold aura tout fait ça pour rien.

Regina secoua sa tête. Elle qui mettait en garde Emma sur le danger des regards trop langoureux et voilà que David Nolan venait de lui dire que c'était son regard à elle qui faisait défaut. Quand David passa à côté d'elle pour sortir de la chambre, elle lui attrapa le bras, Quelque chose l'avait interpelé quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Que veux-tu dire par : faire tout ça pour rien ?

\- Emma n'est pas encore mariée, vrai ? Il ne vous a pas juste donné du temps en attendant de retrouver Belle, il a l'intention de tuer Killian et Gaston.

Emma qui avait entendu la dernière phrase se rapprocha d'eux, le cœur débattant, la peur au ventre.

\- Killian est un spécialiste des épées, de l'attaque au corps-à-corps et Gaston est un chasseur expérimenté. Ils sont tous les deux plus grands et plus musclés que Rumple Gold.

Regina posa une main sur le bras de la princesse qui avait le visage maintenant gris et en sueur.

\- Personne n'est aussi sauvage et violent que Rumple. Et il est en état d'alerte. Belle est sous sa protection, même en cavale. Il connait les forêts et celle-là mieux que n'importe qui. Il éventera et mutilera Gaston et Killian s'il les voit en premier.

C'est en titubant que Regina se retira pour entrer dans la chambre d'Emma. Quand la princesse la retrouva, elle était tremblante et son visage était caché dans ses mains.

\- Je suis désolée… bredouilla Regina.

Emma referma la porte de sa chambre avant de venir s'assoir derrière Regina, l'entourant de ses bras. Regina se laissa aller contre elle et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes et humides d'Emma dans son cou. Elle n'en pouvait plus de combattre à tout moment ce désir qui était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée?

\- D'avoir refusé de partir avec eux…

Emma tourna le visage de Regina vers elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour assez de calmer les craintes et la tristesse de la femme qu'elle aimait tant. La décision avait été prise, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. Emma aurait aimé aussi être dans les bois avec Belle et Gold, mais c'était impossible. Elles devaient maintenant être discrètes, du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Emma était heureuse de savoir qu'elles avaient un allié entre les murs du château.

Regina referma les yeux se laissant aller aux baisers et aux caresses d'Emma, alors qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir sauver son ami d'une mort certaine, ou l'empêcher de commettre deux meurtres au nom de la liberté de l'amour. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait regretter d'avoir accepté ce travail, car sans cela elle n'aurait jamais connu sa belle Emma. Mais si Gold n'avait pas eu cet emploi, il n'aurait pas agi de façon impulsive pour l'amour d'une princesse aux yeux azurs.

Emma souffla sur la chandelle qui illuminait la chambre et malgré qu'on se trouvait en fin d'après-midi et que le soleil faiblissait à peine, elle voulait sentir Regina contre elle, juste un instant avant d'aller diner.

Dans la forêt, la fin d'après-midi fut sombre, les rayons du soleil filtraient avec peine au travers des feuilles des arbres les plus hauts. Belle avait un mal de pieds de tous les diables, mais continuait à marcher. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois mots depuis l'histoire du poisson cru qu'ils avaient mangé, mais souvent Rumple lui prenait la main entre la sienne, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que la princesse. Au tournant d'un gros chêne, Belle vit une petite cabane en bois rond. Elle sentit les doigts de Gold serrer les siens. Le cri d'une chouette la fit sursauter et elle pu retenir un petit cri quand un grand gaillard sauta d'un arbre pour tomber à leurs pieds.

\- Tiens, mon vieux lutin en personne… Grace t'a vu avec la demoiselle au tournant du débris, juste en bas de la colline… Elle fait déjà chauffer l'eau, car en voyant ton visage je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin. Et je ne reconnais presque pas la princesse.

Belle regarda le grand jeune homme prendre Gold dans ses bras pour une accolade avant de le repousser en prétextant que la puanteur le faisait fuir. Jefferson se tourna vers elle et lui fit une révérence exagérée qui la fit sourire.

\- Dis donc mon Rumple, tu les aimes de plus en plus jolies, il faut croire. Mais je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve…

\- Pfff, allez, je veux voir Grace. Elle doit avoir grandi…

Une jeune fille de 8 ans sortit en courant pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Gold, qui la souleva de terre pour la faire tournoyer. Belle était hypnotisée par le sourire qui éclairait le visage de son garde du corps. Jefferson se plaça aux côté de Belle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi les fillettes l'adorent aussi…

Belle lui sourit et c'est avec le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'elle entra dans la petite maison. Jefferson leur indiqua que la bassine se trouvait à l'étage, où était leur lit à elle et Gold. Il ne voyait pas de problème à ce qu'ils prennent leur bain ensemble. Pour Jefferson, tomber amoureux, fuir ensemble, prendre un bain ensemble, rien de cela n'était scandaleux. Juste avant de monter, leur hôte montra à Gold une trappe sous la maison.

\- Au cas où les gardes passeraient par ici…

Une fois assit dans la petite bassine, Belle se lova entre les jambes de Rumple et ferma les yeux alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de la princesse. Tout allait trop bien se dit-il. Était-il aussi chanceux que pour une fois, aucun malheur n'allait se produire? Gold colla son nez dans le cou de Belle se détendit pour la première fois depuis leur départ du château.

Au château, Regina se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste, expulsée hors de ses rêves par un grand coup porté contre la porte d'Emma.

\- Un témoin a aperçu Gold près d'un étang… Il était seul. Aucune trace de la princesse Belle. Le Roi vient de déclarer officiellement que Rumple Gold a assassiné la princesse et a ensuite abandonné le corps. Il donne une récompense à celui qui lui ramènera le corps de Gold.

Regina se dit qu'elle était dans un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Pourquoi a-t-elle rencontré ce Gold il y a presque 15 ans? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle l'apprécie si c'était pour le perdre maintenant?. Comment dire au Roi d'attendre avant d'ordonner sa mise à mort ? Emma vint se coller au dos de Regina, lui promettant que tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Ça ne va pas si bien pour les deux couples d'amoureux... au moins dehors Gold et Belle on un allié en Jefferson... Au château elles on David.**

 **Alors qui aura la peau de qui en premier ? Gold v.s Killian et Gaston... je prépare une surprise :p Mais pas tout de suite...**

 **Le calme est de courte durée pour Gold...**

 **Regina se sentira de plus en plus coupable...**

 **Belle et Emma vont s'endurcir à leurs nouvelle vie...**

 **Alors il vous plait ce chapitre ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Eh boy tout mes chapitres sont arrivé erratiquement, désolée... Je ne me prend plus à la dernière minute :p J'ai déjà deux chapitre d'avance dans chacune de mes histoires. Je voulais passer un message ici ! **Je développe une nouvelle fic ( oui oui encore ) J'ai un prologue d'écris, mais aucune béta LOL c'est du GoldenQueen ( Bah quoi, après les avoir fait père/fille, meilleur ami et frère/soeur je devais bien les mettre en couple non :D ) Alors qui aimerait bien être celle qui construira cette histoire avec moi ?**_

 _Bon pour revenir ici, dans la fuite du Rumbelle et le statut quo du SwanQueen. J'ai fais un petit saut dans le temps, une petite semaine est passé depuis la fuite romantique du couple d'amour sauvage. Comment va la vie au château et celle dans les bois ? Allez le découvrir... OYÉ OYÉ Il aura une mort d'homme... Je répète un personnage va mourir dans ce chapitre.._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement , je vous aimes tout autant._

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Belle. Au château, la tension ne s'apaisait pas Le Roi était furieux que la chasse à l'homme n'ait pas donné de résultats encore. Il venait de mettre la tête de Rumple Gold à prix, ce qui représentait une somme considérable pour les villageois de son Royaume. La tactique avait horrifiée Regina. Ce matin, elle était assise à la table royale avec Emma et son père. Regina prit une grande respiration et avec courage, osa parler.

\- Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage d'impliquer votre peuple dans la recherche de Gold.

Le Roi leva un regard surpris vers la garde du corps de sa fille.

\- Tiens donc… Au contraire, plus il se sentira encerclé, plus j'ai des chances de retrouver ma très chère Belle.

\- Si vous me permettez, votre peuple n'est pas entraîné à tuer, et devant Rumple Gold, ils ne feront certainement pas le poids.

\- C'est vrai, père. Vous envoyez les villageois vers une mort certaine. Certains se rebelleront pour dire que c'était un plan pour les tuer.

Le Roi ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Sept jours dans ce climat de crise, c'était trop pour lui. Savoir Belle dans les bois avec ce sauvage de Gold lui donnait la nausée. Il refusa donc d'écouter davantage son aînée et Regina et s'entêta à garder ouverte la plus grosse chasse à l'homme jamais lancée au Royaume. Quant à Killian et Gaston, ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis la découverte de la robe de marié de Belle.

Regina se sentait encore coupable d'avoir dévoilé des secrets sur son meilleur ami. Chaque jour, la peur la prenait au ventre. Elle connaissait assez Gold pour savoir que personne ne réussirait à le capturer vivant. Regina était convaincue que ce serait certainement le cadavre de Gold qu'elle reverrait, pas son meilleur ami. Son cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Jour après jour, elle regrettait sa décision d'être restée. Maintenant, c'était trop tard et elle ne pouvait pas se rendre avec Emma jusqu'à la maison de Jefferson. Il y avait des gardes partout, chacun de ses faits et gestes était scruté à la loupe. La nuit, dans les bras d'Emma, elle voyait bien que la princesse s'ennuyait de sa sœur. Elles étaient très proches et toutes les deux détestaient la vie de château et les décisions parfois douteuses de leur père. Maintenant, elles étaient séparées, car Gold avait choisi l'amour et Regina, la prudence.

Emma était en colère contre le Roi, mais surtout contre son père. Chaque matin, elle voyait la foule de paysan se rassembler sur le parvis du palais pour entendre les dernières nouvelles. Voir les paysans armés de faux, d'épées mal affilées, ou armés seulement de leurs poings, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.. Elle entra dans la salle du Trône, Regina sur ses talons.

\- PAPA !

\- Emma, quelles sont ces manières ?

La princesse posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard mauvais. Le Roi ne semblait pas s'alarmer de la crise de sa fille, mais il lui fit quand même signe de parler.

\- Vous devez retirer le contrat sur la tête de Gold... Laissez faire Killian, Gaston et les gardes qui sont avec eux.

\- Ce sera plus rapide avec l'aide de mon peuple.

\- Le carnage sera plus rapide, oui. Si vous n'arrêtez pas cette farce... Je... je vais quitter moi aussi comme Belle a choisi de le faire.

Regina sursauta. Elle savait que la princesse ne voulait pas d'effusion de sang et ne prendrais jamais la chance que Belle soit blessée en compromettant l'opération. La menace d'Emma sonnait un peu enfantine, mais Regina comprenait le sentiment de la jeune femme. Cette farce avait assez durée et il était dangereux d'envoyer des gens sans entrainement à la poursuite d'un violent et sauvage Rumple Gold. Le Roi eut son premier sourire en une semaine. il regarda sa fille, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux et du revers de la main, il congédia les deux femmes de la salle du Trône.

Emma sortit de la pièce en colère. Elle aurait aimé que son père réalise que ce contrat sur la tête de Gold était ridicule. Pour le Roi la fin justifiait les moyens et il se moquait du nombre de pertes. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le méchant Gold soit arrêté et que sa précieuse fille soit de retour entre les murs sécuritaires du Château. Il refusait de voir que ses filles ne désiraient pas cette vie royale. Depuis la mort de sa femme, le Roi s'était fermé aux aspirations de ses filles. Il en payait le prix aujourd'hui, et ne le savait même pas encore. La princesse se dirigea vers ses quartiers généraux. Regina fut interceptée par plusieurs gardes, dont David Nolan.

Le regard toujours rivé sur Emma, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Nolan.

\- Le Roi m'envoie à la poursuite de Gold et de la Princesse Belle. J'ai l'ordre de le tuer.

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... J'espère juste le retrouver avant Killian, qui jure de le tuer.

\- Et si tu le retrouves avant, tu feras quoi ?

David renvoya ses gardes pour rester seul avec Regina, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers un coin de la cour. David regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille ne pouvait capter cette conversation.

\- Je le ramènerai ici... Je... je ne peux pas faire autrement et je ne me vois pas le tuer... Même si c'est un peu de la folie que de s'être enfuis comme ça...

\- Merci David.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore... Tu pourrais me donner... un indice de ce qu'ils préparent.

Regina plissa les yeux, elle savait que ce garde avait aidé Rumple et Belle à s'évader, mais à quel point pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? David avait le regard patient, laissant le temps à Regina de bien réfléchir. Celle-ci secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui.

\- Ils ne bougeront pas avant l'automne pour partir du Royaume et disparaître dans un Royaume ennemi avec ton Roi et y vivre.

\- L'automne ? Mais c'est dans un peu moins de deux mois.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors ils sont près d'une montagne... Un Royaume ennemi... Merci, j'essaie de te le ramener.

David s'inclina et s'éloigna, mais Regina le retient par le bras avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le ramènes, David, je veux juste que tu ne le retrouves pas... Mais si tu le vois, oui ramène le moi vivant...

Une sensation bizarre dans le ventre lui fit peur. Avait-elle bien fait de lui faire confiance ? Avait-elle trop donné d'indices ? Regina avait l'impression qu'elle venait de tracer une grosse flèche rouge sur la map en indiquant à David où était la maison de Jefferson. Quand elle se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre d'Emma, elle avait toujours la sensation étrange qu'elle aurait dû partir avec Gold. Partir à quatre, se cacher à quatre. Il aurait été encore plus dangereux avec elle à ses côtés. Mais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Le garde devant la chambre d'Emma avait disparu et quand elle ouvrit la porte, la princesse n'était pas à l'intérieur. Qu'avait-elle fait cette fois-ci sa jeune amante ? Quand Regina sortit de la chambre, elle vit le jeune garde arriver en courant, le visage blême.

\- La Princesse Emma s'est évadée...

\- Du calme Will, elle ne s'est pas évadée, elle n'est pas prisonnière. Elle doit être dans la cour extérieure.

\- N... non, elle n'y est pas...

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Emma était une forte tête, elle savait se battre, monter à cheval comme personne dans le Royaume, mais elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Elle serait capable de se perdre dans le château, alors comment pouvait-elle envisager de s'enfuir pour rejoindre sa sœur et Gold? Jamais Gold ne se perdait dans les bois et de ce que Regina avait observé de Belle, elle avait un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel. Elle prit Will par le collet et à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle se mit à grogner.

\- Tu restes ici, tu ne vas pas avertir le Roi, je reviens avec Emma.

\- O...OK.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Regina sortit de l'enceinte du château et se mit à marcher vers la forêt. Ça lui prit peu de temps à retrouver Emma. Elle qui s'était assise sur un petit rocher, son petit sac déposé à ses pieds.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Regina

Emma sursauta au son de la voix de Regina, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

\- Mon père ne m'écoute pas... Le ciel commence à devenir rouge, tu le vois ?

Regina leva les yeux vers le soleil couchant. Le ciel était effectivement anormalement rouge pour la saison. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côté d'Emma, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, au cas où des gardes fassent des rondes autour du Château.

\- Tu connais la légende du ciel rouge ? murmura Emma.

Regina se contenta de secouer la tête, laissant Emma se calmer. Si parler lui faisait du bien, alors Regina allait l'écouter. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle et de la voir dans cet état sans qu'elle ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras était insupportable.

\- C'est un signe que beaucoup de sang va couler dans les prochains jours... Beaucoup… Assez pour noyer la terre du sang des morts et nourrir les Dieux. G... Gold va se défendre et faire un massacre, Regina. Tout ça car il est tombé amoureux d'une princesse promise à un Prince d'un Royaume sans intérêt dans le but d'unir les deux familles. Il va maudire ce Royaume et va tuer ses villageois pour garder Belle pour lui à jamais.

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes, Emma, répliqua gentiment Regina.

\- Il se fait appeler la Bête... ça a beau être des ouï-dire, il va quand même égorger chaque personne qui pourrait le séparer de Belle...

\- Emma...

La princesse jeta finalement un regard vers la femme qu'elle aimait de tout son être et laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues. Le cœur de Regina se serra devant la détresse de l'amour de sa vie, Son mauvais de choix de rester à l'abri au château lui remontait dans la gorge comme une nausée.

\- J'ai voulu aller les retrouver... Mais... je n'ai que tourné en rond, dit Emma d'une petite voix.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit à mon père que je partirais s'il n'arrêtait pas sa folie. Il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux... Je... je devais...

· Tu es une entêtée… Tu t'es enfuie, seule, sans moi...? Pour prouver à ton père que tu étais sérieuse ?

\- Heu…

Regina ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, suivit bientôt par Emma, qui devant le ridicule de la situation en oublia le sort atroce de sa sœur. Après quelques minutes de rire et de regards réconfortant, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers le château.

Pas si loin d'eux, Belle se préparait pour le concours de chasse que Rumple et elle s'étaient lancé il y a quelques jours. Si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour Belle, depuis elle s'était surprise à être très heureuse de son choix. Oui, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle réalisait que la vie simple était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Gold était de plus en plus détendu et, chaque nuit son corps collé contre le sien la ravissait. À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle en voulait toujours plus et chaque jour, ce besoin physique était toujours plus grand.

Quand Rumple descendit de la chambre, elle lui sourit langoureusement et comme à chaque fois, il gémit en venant coller son corps contre celui de Belle. Elle mordit son cou avant d'y passer sa langue, mais la porte s'ouvrit rapidement faisant apparaitre un Jefferson essoufflé.

\- Des gardes...

Le cœur de Belle manquant un battement. Les sept derniers jours avaient été trop beaux pour être éternels. Elle était blême et semblait figée quand Gold lui prit brusquement le bras.

\- Belle... Il faut aller dans la trappe...

Comme une automate, elle se laissa guider par Gold. Le trou était petit, heureusement que Rumple était un homme plus petit que la moyenne et qu'elle était plus petite que lui. Une fois la trappe refermée, la noirceur les envahit, Belle se colla dans les bras de son amoureux, cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle avait peur, très peur. Un bruit au-dessus de leur tête leur indiqua que Jefferson venait de déplacer la table sur l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. Son corps tremblait contre celui de Rumple, qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

Un grand coup à la porte leur apprit que les gardes étaient arrivés jusqu'à eux. Jefferson ouvrit la porte et c'est avec ton enjoué qu'il parla.

\- Quelle belle surprise ! Vous êtes de passage? Je n'ai pas de thé prêt, mais en voudriez-vous ?

\- Tais toi... Je cherche la Princesse Belle et son assaillant.

\- La Princesse a disparu ? demanda Jefferson, faussement surpris.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on fouille ta demeure ?

Belle reconnut la voix de Gaston, elle n'avait pas reconnu le premier garde, mais le deuxième homme était bien son fiancé. Il avait une voix faussement sympathique.

\- Non, non faites comme chez vous, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, avant que Jefferson ne tombe au sol.

– S'il te dit qu'on fouille, c'est qu'on fouille, on n'a pas à se justifier devant une merde comme toi.

Killian Jones, le fiancé d'Emma, venait de frapper l'ami de Gold. Belle sentit son garde du corps se raidir à l'agression contre Jefferson. Elle ferma les yeux quand les pas se trouvèrent juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils retenaient leur respiration quand Killian demanda tout bas à Gaston.

\- Tu crois qu'il a une cave ?

\- Un sous-sol, ici... non, non, les fondations de la maison sont à même le sol, il n'y aucune cave ici...

\- Ummm, pourtant ils ont été ici.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sens… l'odeur de Belle.

\- Killian, en une semaine, elle ne sent plus rien...

Le prince Jones prit violemment Jefferson par le chandail et l'amena à l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient que les deux fiancés. Aucun garde ne les avait accompagné. Belle sentit Gold s'agiter quand il entendit les hurlements de son ami. Grace n'était pas trouvable, sûrement cachée dans une place secrète quand son père avait vu Killian et Gaston approcher. Quand le rire de Killian Jones se rendit aux oreilles des fugitifs, rien ne put retenir Gold qui, d'une poussée violente sur la trappe, l'ouvrit faisant renverser la table en même temps.

\- Rumple, non..., cria Belle.

Mais il était déjà sorti, la bouche ouverte, les dents serrées, sa dague ondulée dans les mains. Killian et Gaston sursautèrent en le voyant bondir vers eux. Jefferson était au sol, le visage en sang, alors que Killian avait déjà son épée dans la main, prêt à parer les coups du garde du corps. Gaston se recula, sous le choc en voyant le petit Gold attaquant le grand Jones. Belle sortit rapidement de la maison, tomba par terre aux côtés de Jefferson, qu'elle prit dans ses bras, son regard horrifié en direction des deux hommes qui se battaient haineusement.

Ils ne s'étaient peut-être croisés qu'une fois, mais Killian avait frappé l'ami de Rumple et il savait qu'il était là pour le tuer. Jones, lui, s'était sentit humilié d'avoir dû annuler le mariage, car une tête folle de princesse s'était enfuie avec le plus sauvage homme de tous les Royaumes réuni. Killian Jones était un spécialiste du combat à l'épée, il avait une plus grande portée que Gold, mais ce dernier était plus petit, plus mince et plus rapide que le prince. Armé seulement de sa dague, Rumple devait être près de son adversaire pour pouvoir lui porter un coup fatal, tandis que le prince pouvait facilement le blesser.

Étant plus jeune et plus fougueux, Killian réussit à entrer son épée dans la jambe de Gold, qui tomba à genoux. Il fit tourner son épée dans sa main, le regard cruel et un sourire victorieux sur le visage, mais dû reculer pour parer une attaque de la dague. Rumple se releva avec difficulté, et Killian avait l'avantage. Il jouait avec lui. Il pénétra l'épaule de Gold en criant de joie. Gaston regardait toujours le combat sans intervenir en se disant que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Pourquoi le garde du corps ne faisait-il que des attaques qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas pouvoir atteindre Killian ? Il plissa les yeux en réalisant que le regard calculateur de Gold ne quittait pas Killian, alors que ce dernier dansait toujours autour de sa proie, lui infligeant des blessures mineures.

\- Killian, il joue avec toi...

\- Gaston, le sang qui coule n'est...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le petit garde du corps venait de propulser son corps contre celui de Killian, sa dague bien profonde dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Killian s'agrandirent de surprise alors que le sang chaud du prince vint tacher la main de Rumple Gold. Jones tomba sur le dos, entraînant Rumple avec lui, la dague toujours dans la gorge alors que les seuls sons qui sortirent de la bouche de Killian étaient des gazouillis.

Quand il retira sa dague de la gorge de Killian, Rumple jeta un regard mauvais à Gaston. Ce dernier se mit à reculer lentement, son regard ancré dans le regard monstrueux du meurtrier du prince Jones. D'un geste, Gold essuya sa dague sur son pantalon et malgré sa blessure à la jambe il sauta sur Gaston, qui hurla en tombant à la renverse, sous le corps du garde du corps.

\- NON NON PITIÉ...

\- Tu demandes pitié à qui ?

\- S'il-te plait... je... je.

\- Tu... tu...

Il planta la dague dans l'épaule de Gaston, qui déglutit, surpris. Belle se mit à pleurer devant cette violence pourtant nécessaire. Le sang avait coulé, car ils avaient menacé et molesté inutilement Jefferson alors que c'était pour eux qu'ils étaient venus. Rumple prit l'épée de Gaston et commença à décrire ce qu'il allait lui faire.

\- Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre et laisser tes entrailles sécher au soleil, ou les servir aux loups qui pourraient venir ici, attirés par le sang. Ils commenceront par te manger toi, car tu seras encore chaud. Moi je serai assis sur le toit, savourant le spectacle.

Pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il fit une légère pression sur le ventre de Gaston.

\- Non, attends... Je... je pourrais partir, ne jamais revenir. Je... je pourrais dire au Roi que je ne vous ai jamais vu.

\- Et tu crois que moi je donne ma confiance aussi facilement ? Cherche encore, petit gars.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas de ce mariage.

Belle releva la tête vers Gaston, alors que Rumple se figea à cette affirmation. La princesse rampa jusqu'à son garde du corps pour venir se coller à son dos. Gaston sentit que la pression de l'épée n'était plus présente et que Gold ne pesait plus son corps contre le sien, il put alors s'asseoir et faire face à Gold et Belle, qui le regardait en attente d'une explication. Gaston comprit qu'il se battait pour sa vie, qu'il devait alors laisser tomber son côté prétentieux et arrogant pour émouvoir le regard meurtrier de Gold.

\- Je... Je suis amoureux d'une servante de mon château. Je croyais que comme notre Royaume était assez petit, je n'aurais pas à avoir un mariage politique. Mais quand mon père nous a surpris, il est entré en contact avec... le Roi Maurice. Il m'a forcé à épouser Belle, et m'a dit qu'en échange, je serais à la tête des gardes royaux…

Gold tenait toujours fermement dans sa main l'épée de Gaston, mais il s'assit à son tour par terre, prenant Belle contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux. Gaston sentit de l'espoir, il prit alors une grande respiration et osa proposer quelque chose aux deux fugitifs.

\- Tu es partie avec lui de ton plein gré, Belle ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Gaston

\- Oui, plus que tout, répliqua sans hésitation Belle.

\- Laisse-moi retourner chez moi, je ne me ferai pas remarquer et je partirai avec la femme que j'aime. Plus jamais on n'aura à se croiser... et je n'irai même pas voir le Roi Maurice, supplia Gaston, son regard de nouveau vers Rumple.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Gold

\- Danaé...

Rumple plissa les yeux devant ce nom, il jeta un coup d'œil à Belle avant de revenir vers Gaston.

\- Tu es Birghir ?

\- Comment... qui t'a dit ce nom ? se fâcha Gaston.

Gold se leva lentement, faisant attention à sa jambe blessée, Belle le soutenait par la taille. Il pointa l'épée vers Gaston qui ferma les yeux, en attente de sa mort, mais comme aucun coup fatal n'arriva. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la poignée de l'épée vers lui. Sans hésitation, il la prit et se leva d'un bond.

\- Je connais Danaé... Elle m'a parlé de toi, enfin de Birghir, et par ta réaction, tu es cet homme. Pars, va la rejoindre... Que je n'apprenne pas que tu as trahi ta promesse de ne pas aller avertir le père de Belle et que je ne te croise jamais, car tu es mort.

\- Po... pourquoi ?

\- Disons que je suis un admirateur du grand amour... Allez, pars...

Gaston ne se fit pas prier et partit vers la montagne, vers son Royaume. Belle aida Rumple à s'approcher de Jefferson, qui était assis le dos contre un arbre. Ils étaient sauvés, mais il y avait eu mort d'homme. Ils devaient se débarrasser du corps de Killian Jones. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient été que deux, mais la prochaine fois ils pourraient être plus nombreux et Rumple Gold n'aura peut-être pas autant de chance. Ce n'était pas tous les gardes, ou princes, qui étaient aussi arrogants que Killian, plusieurs étaient même très compétents. C'était une question de temps avant que la situation devienne vraiment problématique.

* * *

 **Alors les Princes ne sont plus une menace, Killian est mort... et Gaston c'est enfuis...Le vrai problème va arrivée avec les villageois, Gold ne pense que seul les gardes sont à la poursuite... Erreur.**

 **Regina a beau regretter d'être rester, elle va devoir faire attention à Emma, et surtout réaliser que le Roi en place n'est pas compétent, même qu'il est dangereux.**

 **Belle n'apprécie toujours pas la violence de Rumple, mais ici, il a éliminé une menace et Jefferson est vivant.**

 **Emma s'ennui de sa soeur, mais surtout commence à vouloir l'aventure, le château est-il aussi bien garder que le Roi pense ?**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine... Toujours aussi bon ?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh mon Dieu... ENFIN un update pour cette fic ! Ce chapitre est court, mais si intense... et violent. J'aime écrire cette fic, mais avec sa violence et son intensité, j'avais eu besoin un peu de temps pour m'y remettre, surtout que moi je sais ce qui s'en vient ... Je ne sais pas si elle plait encore, mais au moins, je devais venir poster un nouveau chapitre et la continuer... Il ne reste pas énormément de chapitre pour la terminer, je pense entre deux ou trois..._

 _Un ÉNORME merci à **Sanrever** pour sa patience et sa passion de me pousser en disant :_ Aller écris... aller je veux mon GoldenQueen moi ! _Je te l'ai déjà dis et je le redis ici : TU ES LA MEILLEUR !_

 _Je voulais aussi remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Alors après des mois d'attente, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Gold ne dormit pas bien durant le mois qui passa. Il n'était pas homme qui faisait facilement confiance et savoir Gaston vivant, le rendait nerveux. Si le chevalier lui avait menti pour l'amadouer? S'il revenait avec plus de gardes. Belle avait insisté pour qu'ils restent avec Jefferson, le temps au moins que ce dernier se remette sur pied. Sévèrement battu par Killian Jones, Jefferson avait mis du temps à guérir, forçant alors les fugitifs à rester.

\- J'aurais aimé passer les montagnes avant l'hiver, grogna Rumple.

\- Gaston a tenu sa promesse, sinon mon père aurait envoyé d'autre gens, respire Rumple... On pourrait même passé l'hiver avec Jefferson et Grace.

\- C'était une erreur...

Belle lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, et même si elle ne croyait pas ça possible, son désir pour cet homme grandissait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui il semblait totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Belle avait beau essayer d'attraper son regard, elle voyait bien qu'il ne demandait qu'à fuir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est une erreur?

\- Tout ça, répliqua Rumple d'un geste de la main.

\- De rester? De s'être enfuit?

\- Tout ça... Je n'aurais jamais du accepter le travail...

Il serra les mâchoires devant le regard triste de Belle, avant de se lever vivement et de sortir de la petite cabane, en claquant la porte. Elle fit un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Jefferson l'empêcha.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de lui parler quand il est comme ça.

\- Mais...

\- Il a peur, il est tout simplement terrifié par ce qui aurait pu se passer quand les deux gardes sont venus... Il a l'impression de vivre sur du temps emprunté. Je le connais suffisamment pour te dire qu'il ne regrette rien.

\- Je suis terrifiée aussi, mais... je

Jefferson vint prendre la place laissée vide par Rumple et s'assit face à la princesse. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Belle, son amie, l'amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu l'aimes... Et tu as l'impression que vous pouvez tout avoir sans conséquence. Vous vivez juste dans la mauvaise époque ma douce Belle. Tu es une femme de haut rang, et les princesses ne choisissent jamais leurs destinés. J'imagine que dans plusieurs années, les femmes auront eu le courage de prendre leur destin en mains, mais ce n'est juste pas la bonne époque. Rumple est le genre d'homme possessif et protecteur, mais il a toujours eu le cœur de laisser les femmes de sa vie avoir leurs propres opinions. Juste que là, il croit avoir raison et panique de te savoir dans les bois, dans une petite cabane en bois avec ma fille, moi et lui. Il n'aime pas ton titre de princesse, mais tu es SA princesse.

Devant l'envolé passionné de Jefferson, Belle ne fit que sourire. Il était un jeune homme généreux et ouvert. Elle se considérait chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme lui. Belle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier quand la porte sortit de ses gonds, frapper par cinq hommes armés de faux et de haches, les faisant sursauter.

Emma marchait dans la cour avec rage, rien n'avançait depuis un mois. Killian et Gaston avaient disparu et ça rendait de plus en plus nerveuse Regina, qui ne venait plus la nuit dans sa chambre. Son père, le Roi, avait augmenté la récompense et avait dit haut et fort que la force était maintenant acceptée et que Rumple Gold ne devait plus être vivant et qu'il demandait littéralement la tête coupée de l'ancien garde du corps de la princesse Belle. Regina en était devenue folle, marmonnant qu'elle tuerait le Roi incompétent de ses propres mains si jamais la tête de Rumple revenait et était affichée comme trophée.

La princesse blonde fut tirée de ses pensées quand Regina apparu devant elle, lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre ou elles seraient hors de portée de vue.

\- Tu dois faire quelque chose Emma... souffla Regina.

\- Mais quoi?

\- Renverse ton père, montre au peuple qu'il est un incapable...

\- Comment?

\- Cherche... Il, il doit bien y avoir une faiblesse. Envoyer des hommes pas entraînés contre Gold c'est envoyer son peuple à la mort. Et là ton père permet de la violence envers ta sœur.

Emma se raidit, elle n'avait pas compris ça dans le discours de son père, mais maintenant que Regina mettait des mots sur ce que son père avait dit ça faisait du sens. Le Roi avait permis la violence contre tous ceux qui se mettraient sur le chemin contre Rumple Gold, et c'était évident que Belle allait protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais son père avait aussi dit que Belle devait revenir vivante, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne la voulait pas abîmée. Belle avait jeté la honte sur le Roi, il savait bien que sa fille n'avait pas été enlevée, il savait maintenant qu'elle était partie de son plein gré avec ce garde du corps terrifiant et ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses conseillés et le peuple. Il était prêt à tout pour son image.

\- Regina, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'...

\- Que ton père serait prêt à faire tuer Belle s'il ne met pas la main sur Gold? Oui... Je le crois même capable de mettre ça sur Rumple. Ta sœur et toi vous êtes aimées, beaucoup plus que le Roi. Je dis... tu devrais prendre ta place, devenir Reine.

\- Je... je n'en ai pas envie Regina. Moi j'aurais aimé partir avec Belle... Fuir cette vie.

Regina Mills ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Emma devenir Reine. Un Monarque a sa propre garde rapproché. Emma la garderait sûrement au château, mais leur relation ne serait plus jamais pareille. La princesse avait raison : Elles auraient dû fuir avec Rumple et Belle quand il était encore temps.

Quand son meilleur ami était venu lui proposer de partir avec eux, elle avait cru que la solution était de rester au château et faire face aux conséquences du mariage d'Emma. Mais depuis un mois, avec le comportement du Roi et de l'incapacité des gardes à les retrouver et avec par-dessus tout la disparition de Killian Jones et Gaston Legum, Regina en venait à se dire que Gold et Belle étaient les plus en sécurités. Revenant à la réalité du présent, Regina prit sa princesse par les épaules avec détermination et murmura.

\- Tu n'as plus le choix...

Emma n'avait jamais eu les émotions aussi fragile que depuis le départ de sa sœur. Avoir Regina chaque jour à ses côtés était la seule joie qu'elle avait depuis plus d'un mois. Elle sentit sa vue s'embrouiller de ses larmes et vint happer la bouche de la brune. Regina répondit avec passion à l'assaut de la blonde, colla son corps contre celui d'Emma et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre pour approfondir leur baiser. Un léger raclement de gorge les fit sursauter et Regina se retourna, un poignard à la main quand son regard croisa celui de David Nolan.

\- Désolé princesse mais... je dois parler à Regina. Dit David sans regarder aucune des deux femmes.

\- Chevalier ce que tu as à dire à Regina, tu le dis devant moi.

\- Je ne crois...

\- David tu peux parler devant Emma.

Le chevalier Nolan leva son regard pour le plonger dans les yeux de la garde du corps.

\- La tête de Killian Jones à été retrouvée dans les bois, près de la lisière du château.

Emma porta sa main sur sa bouche, le visage blême, alors que Regina ferma les yeux en secoua la tête. Rumple venait officiellement de déclarer la guerre au Roi. Killian et Gaston étaient les deux chevaliers principaux du château. Deux hommes qui étaient destinés à épouser les deux sœurs, Killian allait de ce fait devenir l'époux de la Reine. Selon David c'était une question de temps pour qu'on retrouve la tête décapitée de Gaston. Il leur apprit que c'était maintenant officiel : la tête de Rumple Gold était mise à prix. Que tout villageois assez courageux pour aller à sa recherche et tout chevalier ou garde était prêt à le tuer et avait ordre de le tuer.

\- J'y vais aussi... conclut David.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas...

\- Le tuer? Non, si je le retrouve en premier... je te le ramène vivant.

\- Et ma sœur? Demanda Emma

David se passa nerveusement la main sur les joues, gratta sa barbe de deux jours, le regard fuyant de nouveau. C'était au tour de Regina de devenir blême, se sentant faible. Elle avait compris le silence de David, mais le regard vert de la princesse passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

\- David? Et ma sœur?

\- Je... je dois y aller princesse...

Il la salua et se retourna rapidement, Emma essaya de lui empoigner le bras, mais Regina l'empêcha. Elle l'encercla de ses bras, mais la blonde se débattait.

\- Regina qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Belle?

\- Ton père l'a réclamé vivante...

\- Mais elle pourrait ce faire battre?

\- Non Emma... Le Roi à déjà insinué que Gold l'aurait violé... Elle... elle est déjà souillée. Alors... le premier qui la retrouve pourra...

Le cris d'horreur d'Emma l'empêcha de terminer. Si la tête de Gold était mise à prix, le corps de Belle était disponible pour chaque monstre qui voudrait bien la prendre de force. La princesse Belle n'étant plus pur, la loterie du premier qui se retrouvera entre ses cuisses était lancée. Le corps d'Emma contre elle était parcouru de sanglots, alors qu'elle étouffait ses cris dans le cou de Regina. Finalement aucun des quatre n'étaient en sécurité. Que ce soit au château ou dans la forêt.

Dans la petite cabane, le défoncement de la porte avait surpris Jefferson et Belle. Le seul homme présent dans la maison se mit courageusement devant Belle, quand les cinq hommes entrèrent dans la maison. Il souhaita de toute ses forces que sa fille, Grace, avait suivi Rumple dans sa fuite un peu plus tôt.

\- Voilà voilà mec, la putain de princesse. Alors ma jolie ton tueur format de poche n'est plus avec toi?

\- Vous êtes sur ma propriété, je vous demanderai de...

Belle poussa un cri au travers de ses mains quand elle vit la hache de un des cinq hommes pénétrer dans la poitrine de Jefferson. Le regard surpris de son ami plongea dans le sien, avant qu'elle ne remarque le sang sortir de sa bouche et qu'il ne tombe dos sur le plancher. Elle se pencha vers Jefferson quand le meurtrier de ce dernier la prit par la taille pour l'asseoir sur la table.

\- Pas si vite beauté...

Il remonta ses mains sales jusqu'à la poitrine de Belle, qui réalisa ce qui se passait. Le hurlement de la princesse et les coups de pieds semblait inutile.

\- Fitz prend lui les bras, la furie semble vouloir résister à un vrai mâle... pas à une demi portion comme Gold, ni a cet énergumène par terre. Moi je suis un vrai mec, tu vas voir tu vas aimer ça.

Le dénommé Fitz vint prendre les bras de Belle et les ramena vers l'arrière ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba sur la table. Elle poussa de nouveau un cri, avant que l'homme qui s'était mit entre ses cuisses lui déposa sa main crasseuse sur la bouche. Bougeant la mâchoire elle put prendre un morceau de peau entre ses dents et le mordre le plus fort possible.

\- Putain, la salope, grogna l'homme avant de la frapper de son poing.

Belle lâcha aussitôt la prise en gémissant, la vision brouillée par la force du coup. Le corps mou par le coup de poing, elle ne se débattit pas quand elle sentit sa robe être remontée. Au travers de ses larmes, elle vit l'homme entre ses jambes être projeté par la porte de la cabane. Belle cru voir une ombre bouger rapidement, trancher la gorge des quatre hommes encore près d'elle, qui semblèrent trop surpris pour réagir plus rapidement que l'ombre. Elle gémit légèrement quand elle vit le visage défigurer par l'inquiétude de Rumple se pencher vers elle.

\- Belle? Belle!

Elle sentit une main mouillée venir lui caresser la joue, instinctivement elle eut un mouvement de recule ce qui fit pousser un grognement animal à Gold qui se retourna vers l'homme qui revenait dans la maison.

\- Tiens, tiens, c'est intéressant tout ça. Tu sais qu'il y a un bon prix sur ta tête poilue mon petit homme.

Rumple était incapable de lui répondre, sa gorge était nouée par la haine. Les hurlements de Belle lui avait glacé le sang et il avait accouru comme un forcené pour découvrir cet animal entre les cuisses de sa Belle, sa princesse avait presque été violenté par cet amas de chair. Il bougea comme une hyène qui s'amusait avec une carcasse, c'était ce que cet homme était pour Rumple Gold.

\- Tu ne dis rien? Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je vais prendre cette princesse par tous les orifices possibles, la remplir avec ma semence, sachant parfaitement que la tienne sera une histoire du passé.

Gold savait qu'il n'avait pas un chevalier, ou un garde Royal devant lui. L'homme n'était qu'un simple villageois, ne sachant pas trop comment tenir une hache contre un homme entraîné et d'expérience comme Rumple. En marchant vers lui, il remarqua le corps sans vie de Jefferson, Belle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, replaçant sa robe son regard planté sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Rumple faisait rouler la manche de sa dague ondulée entre ses doigts pleins de sang. Ses dents caressaient ses lèvres, son regard noir de haine planté sur chaque mouvement de l'homme. Elle remarqua une subtile contraction de ses cuisses, elle savait qu'il allait sauter sur le meurtrier de son ami. Et comme de raison, sans un bruit, la tête de Gold entra violemment en contact avec le ventre de l'agresseur de Belle, qui le souffle coupé tomba à la renverse. Rapidement la dague de Rumple se planta dans le ventre de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur. Il se mit à côté de l'homme en retirant la lame avant de prendre son membre entre ses mains, au travers du pantalon, et le lui trancha d'un geste sec.

Belle ferma les yeux, la main sur la bouche essayant de contrôler la nausée qui venait de lui monter à la gorge. Les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent et il tomba sans connaissance. Sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer les mains, Rumple lui fourra le membre dans la bouche et se releva rapidement pour faire face à Belle, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant.

\- B... Belle?

\- Je... Jeff... Jeffer...

\- Je sais... je sais.

Il s'approcha lentement vers elle, avant de se pencher pour s'essuyer les mains sur le chandail d'un des corps. Belle ouvrit les yeux, libérant les larmes qui firent leur trajet sur ses joues, regardant Rumple s'approcher d'elle, les mains bien visibles. Il s'arrêta à une distance qu'il considérait raisonnable, lui laissant le temps de se calmer.

\- Belle... est-ce qu'il...?

\- N... non... Tu es arrivé à temps.

\- Oh... oh Belle je... je suis tellement désolé...

Les yeux du garde du corps étaient remplis de larmes. Belle éclata en sanglots avant de tendre les mains vers lui, sans attendre il vint la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

\- Rumpy... je peux entrer... papa va bien? Demanda la petite voix de Grace.

Au château Emma se calma rapidement, se libéra des bras de son amante et la regarda de son regard déterminé.

\- Va avec David... trouve Gold et ma sœur, en vie et en... en parfait état.

\- Emma...

\- Toi seule peut le retrouver.

\- Je ne veux pas le retrouver... Ton père va le faire exécuter.

Un lent sourire machiavélique éclaircit le visage de la princesse Emma, future Reine. Regina fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle avait presque le même sourire que Rumple Gold quand il avait un mauvais plan.

\- Le but c'est de les faire revenir... pour mieux repartir, mais à quatre cette fois.

\- Quoi?

\- Je serais convaincre mon père d'attendre 24 heures avant de l'exécuter. Pendant que tu seras partie à leur recherche avec le seul homme en qui on a confiance dans ce château de malheur, moi je prépare un plan d'évasion, ou cette fois-ci nous sommes incluses. Tu sauras le retrouver Regina, tu le connais, il a été ton amant, ton meilleur ami... Il est l'homme qui tu aimes le plus au monde, que tu respectes le plus. Ramène-moi ma sœur...

Regina se pencha sur les lèvres d'Emma et l'embrassa. Elle aimait à la folie cette princesse folle. Son plan était mauvais, très mauvais, mais ça pouvait réussir, il devait fonctionner. Après une dernière caresse, les deux amoureuses se séparèrent, alors que Regina couru rejoindre David Nolan pour le sauvetage de Rumple et de Belle.

* * *

 **Non Emma quel plan de merde :o !**

 **Ah tiens j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se passer avec l'homme sans pénis, il n'est pas mort, si ? Et Gold va-t-il attacher Belle à son poignet question que personne ne puisse venir la tocher ? Qui va retrouver les fugitif ? David/Regina ou d'autre incompétent ? Oh mais pourquoi je pose toutes ses questions, je connais les réponses moi !**

 **Je ne promet pas d'avoir un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je promet de faire mon possible.**

 **Un petit commentaire fait ultra plaisir.**


End file.
